Lords and Vassals
by half-demon628
Summary: Lord Yuki is put in prisoner duty when a new arrivals comes. Will something other than a prison guard x prisoner relationship keep or will it get deeper. Real Summary inside.
1. Being Summond

Alright everyone I'm back with another story!

Let's hope this one is as good as the last one, in fact this story line is way different from the last one, thought it up in a dream, don't ask. It was really weird. It was as if part of the chapter below played out before me in my mind while I was asleep it was amazing so gladly I had to write about it.

Hope you like it.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. But I do own this story line and any of my own characters that I might throw in here, don't know yet. (this is for all my chapters, so you know, just in case I forget to put it on there like I did in my last story)

Information you might want to know as you read:  


Ranks:

King  Lord  Vassal  Knight

In the castle there is a guardroom, latrine, armory, soldiers' (knights) quarters, kitchen garden, storerooms and servants' quarters, kitchen, great hall, Kings' quarters, Lords' quarters, infirmary, and below the castle there is a prison.

Summary:

King Akito rules over the land, Lord Yuki under him. Yuki has always proven his loyalty to the King. But always remember one day can change everything. King Akito puts Lord Yuki in charge of prisoner duty for a week, because the original prisoner keeper, Lord Haru, is out sick; so he says. While on prison duty, Lord Yuki has to take prisoner count, control all out of hand prisoners, and keep his composure no matter what the situation. His first day on duty there is a new prisoner, one with unusual orange hair and red crimson eyes. He hates being locked up, and is always causing trouble with the prison guards, how with Lord Yuki handle this situation, along with his own stirring feelings for the new prison.

**_Warning:_** This story will contain shounen-ai, maybe I'll throw in a lemon for it to be yaoi, but I don't know yet. So, if YOU can NOT take the boy on boy stuff………do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT read THIS!

Thank you!

Alright that is enough by me, please enjoy my second story.

* * *

A servant girl with deep brown hair walked down a stone corridor, smile never leaving her face as other servants. When the nobles past her she turned and took a low bow at her waist, then continued on her search. She took a turn and more light started spilling into the hallway. She stepped through the doorway from which the light was coming from and walked out into the inner ward. To one side she could see little kids playing as if they were knights with wooden swords. The other side some of the lords had gathered in discussion, but the one she was looking for was not there.

As she walked on one of the dirt paths that cut through the inner ward some kids ran past her, laughing and playing. Smiling softly at them she didn't notice one of the kids that were bringing up the rear of the group. The little boy, who was having too much fun running toward the other kids, wasn't paying to where he was going and ran right into the servant girl, knocking her and him down.

The boys who he was playing with turned to see why he wasn't with them and seeing the sight, sighed to themselves and walked back over to him. The little boy who ran into the servant sat up and rubbed his head. "That really hurt," he said. He looked over at the person he ran into. "Oh, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to run into. Please don't tell any of the lords. I don't want to get into trouble again." The boy shook his head in shame as he got up and walked over to the girl.

"It's perfectly fine," she said getting off the ground. "I'm not hurt, and it was an accident." She stood up and dusted herself off. Then turned and smiled at the little boy. "Oh, it was you Momiji," she said. "How are you today?"

"Oh, Tohru," the little blonde-haired boy said. "I thought it was you, but I was quite sure. I'm fine. But you sure you are? I did hit you pretty hard."

She waved her hands in front of her wildly and shook her head. "Of course not, you should know me better than that. I can take a hit."

"Well, okay as long as you're okay," he said. The boys Momiji was playing with were walking closer to them and waving him over as they did. "Well, my friends are calling me, I'll see you later Tohru. Don't forget to come visit me later during dinner."

"Of course I won't forget," Tohru called after him. "How could I?" When Tohru saw Momiji join the other boys and go off on the other side of the inner ward she herself continued on her journey to find a certain lord.

She reached the other side of the ward and walked into the door which led to a hallway to the guardroom. Once at the door she knocked lightly on it, waiting for someone to answer. It only took a few seconds before someone opened the door. "Yes? Can I help you?" he asked as he opened the door wider. He looked down at the servant girl.

"Oh, Lord Shigure how are you today?" she asked with a smile on her face again.

"Tohru, it's nice to see you again. And I'm just fine. Just checking in on some things here," he explained. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Oh, yes there was. Sorry. I'm looking for Lord Yuki," she said. "Have you seen him?"

"Sorry, Tohru I haven't," he said. He walked out and closed the door behind him. "But, if I do see him around I'll tell him you're looking for him. Okay?" He gave her a little smile.

"Thank you Lord Shigure," she said smiling back at him. "Well, I have to go check some other places right now. Good bye." She gave a low bow to Shigure and started off down the corridor again.

"Now Yuki's missing," Shigure said to himself as he walked down the opposite corridor. "What's next?" Shigure walked down till he came to a door. He slowly pushed it open and a bright light shone on him as he entered. "Good afternoon Hari!" he called through the infirmary.

Hatori came out from behind a white sheeted wall they used during surgery to keep unwanted eyes watching the doctors operate. "Be quiet when you come in here," Hatori said looking at Shigure. "Some of my patients are resting."

"I understand that, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to come say good afternoon to you," he said with a smile.

"If that's all, please get out," Hatori said turning back to some papers on the table.

"Well, there is one other thing," Shigure said.

"What else is there?" Hatori asked.

"Have you seen Yuki this morning? Seems as if he's been summoned by the king and is to see him immediately," Shigure said. Tohru didn't need to tell him why she was looking for him. Yuki was only looked for when the king wanted to talk to him.

"I did see him not too long ago in the kitchen garden," Hatori said. "He might still be there."

"Thank you Hari," Shigure said going to the door. "I'll see you later."

"Just get out," Hatori said.

"As you wish Hari," Shigure said with a wink. Then he quietly slipped out of the door.

"Damn that Shigure," Hatori said going back to his papers.

Shigure happily walked down the hall, smiling at all the nobles and servants walking past him. A few guards even bowed to him, but they had to, since they were below him in ranks. As he continued his walk to the garden he noticed that Tohru wasn't the only one looking for Yuki. A few other servants stopped and asked him where he was, but of course he didn't tell him that he was told Yuki might be in the kitchen's garden. He wanted to get Yuki himself, being the mischievous lord he was.

He crossed a four-way hallway and continued on his walk to the garden to get Yuki. Once he reached the kitchen doors he opened them, inter getting a few looks from the cooks. They bowed slightly and then continued on their work. One of the cooks with reddish brown hair pulled up into a bun walked up to him. She wasn't old or young, but middle aged. She was a little heavy set but not too big and her white apron that hung around her neck tied tightly around her wait, had a few stains on them. Shigure guessed it was from the pig they were having later. When she got to Shigure she bowed and then stood up. "Lord Shigure, I'm sure you're here to get Lord Yuki. Am I correct?" she asked in a light voice.

"Yes, I am here to fetch him," Shigure said. "Is he in the garden again?"

"Yes, he arrived early this morning," she said turning to walk toward the garden doors. Shigure followed her as she talked. "I don't know why he comes here, but it sure does help. Don't tell me he's getting into trouble for coming here."

"Oh, no," Shigure said. "Nothing like that. He was just summoned that's all."

"Oh," she said. "Well, I'm glad. He's such a huge help on most days. Especially when we have tournaments and when Kings and Lords from other lands come here. Lord Yuki is so wonderful."

"Don't get too attached now," Shigure teased.

"Come now Lord Shigure," she said turning with her hands on her hips. "Sure Lord Yuki is a looker for most girls, but I am a middle-aged, married woman, with a child of my own."

Shigure put his hands up for defense and a stupid smile on his face. "It was just a joke madam," he said. "I didn't mean for you to take offense."

"Right, right," she said. "What ever you say." She turned and continued toward the gate. When she arrived she pushed open the metal-barred door and walked out on to the dirt path.

When Yuki heard the door open he sighed and stood up to face who ever it was, but he knew it was the servant. "I'm sorry; I'm not done in here yet. Give me some more time and I'm sure I'll have it completed," he said.

"Oh, no, no Lord Yuki," she said. "You're fine, but Lord Shigure is here to take you to see the king."

"What?" Yuki asked setting down his miniature hoe.

Shigure came out from behind her and looked over at Yuki, then took a huge sigh. "This will not due," he said shaking his head. "You cannot see the king like that."

Yuki scowled at him. First he was busy doing what he wanted and then Shigure comes and says he has to see the king. But, when he looked himself over he had to agree. He was a little worse for ware. His dark navy pants had dirt stains on them from where he was kneeling in the dirt, his white shirt had soil stains from moving vegetables, and because it was so hot his hair was wet with sweat and it also coated his face.

"Of course you can't go see the king like that," the servant said walking over to him. She took out a towel that she was hiding from behind her. "Here." She handed it to him. "And you know where the water bucket is," she said but also pointed in the direction of it.

Yuki smiled down at the woman. "Thank you," he said. He took the towel from her and rubbed his face with it, then walked over to the water bucket to get as much dirt and sweat off him as possible.

When Yuki was done washing up, he didn't look the best, but he did look better. He handed the towel back to the woman and thanked her again. He also asked if it would be okay if he could come back later and finish if he had time. She said if would be fine, but told him that he better hurry to see the king or he would get even more impatient. Agreeing with that Yuki and Shigure left to see the king.

It didn't take long to reach the king's chamber. When they did the guards at the door turned to open the door for the two. Once the doors were opened they walked through them into the well lit chamber. The carved out windows let just the right amount of light enter the room. Near one of the walls there was another block of stone one the floor and top of that a chair, made of red velvet and gold. In the chair sat the one person no one dare defy, the king. He seemed to be a very nice, kind king for all the good things that he let happen in the kingdom, but when you met him you wouldn't think that. His eyes were the darkest, coldest thing you have every laid your eyes on, his voice so keen yet you could almost shake at every word he would say. This was the king of their kingdom. King Akito.

Next to the king, always by his side, was his own vassal, Kureno. He looked so much kinder than the king, and he was.

When Yuki and Shigure walked through the room to get closer to the king, they stopped just before and bowed to him. "King Akito," Yuki said. "You wished to see me?"

"Yes," Akito said his voice just as brazen as always. "I have a new assignment for you."

Yuki didn't say anything; he just waited for his new assignment to come from Akito's lips.

"As you know, or may not know," Akito started, "Lord Haru is out sick today and will in fact be bed ridden the rest of the week." Yuki nodded and kept listening. "He was in prison duty, and since he cannot complete his task now, I am giving you that duty."

Yuki stared at Akito. "So, I have prison duty the rest of the week?" He was cursing in his mind. Prison duty was the worst job. You had to do all the dirty jobs down there below the castle. Keeping the prisoners in line was a hassle, especially when they thought they could escape. And the occasionally suicide was horrible, because their families never believed you when you told them the real reason their family member was now dead, and that was only when their family members cared. When they didn't care or when they didn't have any family the guards had to deal with the dead body, or just let it rest where it laid and that was what most of them did.

"Yes," Akito said. "That would be the case. Now go on. Since you were a little late getting the news you're going to be a bit behind before dinner."

Yuki nodded and then bowed before Akito. "Yes, sire," Yuki said. He then turned and walked out of the room, Shigure following behind him. Once the guards closed the door behind them Yuki let out a huge sigh. "Why is it my duty?"

"I think that would be because Akito gave it to you," Shigure said in a cocky voice.

"I think you would have been more suited for that duty," Yuki said. "Now leave me alone."

"Oh, I made Yuki all mad didn't I?" Shigure mocked him. Yuki shot a glare at him. "Oh, Yuki's scary when he's mad." Yuki rolled his eyes and walked away from Shigure to the staircase that would lead him to his new job. He knew he had reached the door when he saw the big dark wood entrance looming before him. There were two guards here too, not just for show Yuki guessed. When he walked up to the door the guards halted him. "What business do you have here?" one asked him.

"I was told that I was to take over prison duty for Lord Haru," Yuki explained. He could tell these guards didn't get out very often if they couldn't even tell who the lords were here.

The other guard took out a piece of paper from under his uniform. "Name?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Lord Yuki," he said.

"He's okay," he said to the other guard. "His story checks. Open the door." The other guard nodded and turned to the door. Taking the handle he turned it and the door opened. Once it was fully opened the guard motioned for Yuki to enter. The guard bowed to him as he past.

Yuki entered the other side. It had no windows in the spiral staircase; it was just lined with torches. "Take a torch and follow the stairs," the guard said before closing the door. Listening to the guard Yuki grabbed the nearest torch and descended the stairs.

It took a while, but not too long to reach the bottom of the stairs. There was another door there, but it wasn't as big as the last one. This one was just high enough for Yuki to fit under and there were bars on the door so you could see through to the other side. Looking through the bars he saw a hallway lined with bars on each side. _This must be it, no mistake of it._ Yuki opened the door and walked in. As he closed the door behind him, there was still no movement in the room. He took a step forward and then heard a sound to the side of him. When he turned he saw what looked to be a man sleeping on a paper covered desk. He walked over to the man and lightly shook his shoulder. He must have been a light sleeper considering that he woke up at the slightest touch.

The man rubbed his face and then looked up at Yuki. His blood shot eyes gave off that he hadn't slept in a while, or it was that he had been drinking, but Yuki couldn't smell any alcohol. "Can I help you?" the man asked standing up and brushing his uniform off.

"Yes, I'm here to take Lord Haru's duties," Yuki explained.

"Ah, Lord Yuki," he said walking out from behind the desk. "I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry I was late," Yuki said. "I didn't know I was being summoned and when I was it was a little later."

"It's quiet alright Lord Yuki," the man said. "The fact that you even showed up is amazing."

"Oh, I see," Yuki said. "So, what do I do?"

"Well, follow me," the man said. He led Yuki down the hallway full of cells. On each side prisoners where either watching him, sleeping, or just not paying attention. "First, every day you come down here you take a prison count, but we don't just count heads, we call their names. That away you get use to their faces, since there is always trickery down here you're gonna know what each of them looks like."

Yuki nodded and took in all his surroundings. "So, how many prisoners would you say you have down here?"

"Uh, I don't really know anymore. I don't really care either, but some of them you tend to for bonds with."

"Bonds?"

"Yeah, I mean when you're down here all alone and you got no one to talk to these guys become your best friends," he explained. The guy saw the weird expression on Yuki's face. "I know, I know. Hard to believe. Well, to bad, no matter how much you want to deny it, it is true. There is always that one prisoner you form a bond with no one can break."

Yuki still didn't' believe a word the guy was saying but nodded anyway. "Anything else?"

"Oh, one more thing. We got a new prisoner at the end, I'm sure you'll know him when you hear him. A big mouth on that one. We were told to put him in isolation if he doesn't stay quiet. He's not scared of anything either."

"What's he here for?" Yuki asked.

"He was caught breaking and entering, stealing, running, and public violence," the man explained.

"He sounds real friendly."

"I'm sure he is, just a little unheard," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's a peasant so no one listens to him anyway, but I'm sure if you get to know him and form a bond like I have with one of the other prisoners he'll calm down and might be able to get out easy."

"You worried for him?"

"Yes, I am because when he was younger he was here. He was said to have killed his own mother, but I didn't agree with that. No one would listen to him; no one would take to him, except me. I got him to calm down some and he ended up getting off easy, but it really messed him up when people started calling him names for what they thought he did." The guy looked up at Yuki. "Just don't judge him up front."

Yuki didn't quite understand but he nodded to the man. "What's his name?"

The man led him to the new prisoner's cell and motioned toward it. "Lord Yuki, this is Kyo."

* * *

Alright well, that is the first chapter of the second story. How did you like it?  
Did you love it? Hate it? Are you picky on one thing? Confused by anything?  
Well if you are, just ask about it, oh and I know my spelling sucks so please don't say anything about it, please.

I will update with at least 5 more reviews.


	2. Meeting Kyo

Thanks to all my reviewers!

_**Reviews:**_

**Neathangel**- Why thank you very much! Here's the update! Glad to see you like all my stories!

**The Ramen Noodle**- Well, hello there review number six, I'm glad you read my story AND reviewed! Hehe…well, I'm glad you think it's good, I shall continue…here's the continuation for now.

**Konny**- I'm glad you love it. Yes, you get to see Kyo in this one, and yes he is rather cute but every one has their own characters they love!

**Gravity**- I'm glad you think it sounds good. Here's the update!

**hater**- I'm glad you think it sounds interesting, I was hoping it was. And don't sweat it on the typing bit, I don't really think much of it in the reviews.

**Hannoka**- Why thank you very much! I plan to make this one have a lot of chapters.  
Question: Didn't you review my other stories as well?

**jettboard**- Thank you very much, I plan to. I can't leave you guys hanging like that.

* * *

**Previously**

Yuki didn't quite understand but he nodded to the man. "What's his name?"

The man led him to the new prisoner's cell and motioned toward it. "Lord Yuki, this is Kyo

**Now  
**Yuki looked into the cell that they stood in front of. When he first looked into it, all he saw was a pitch black cell, cold, musty, and as it looked at that moment empty. Though from the darkness of the cell he could see some movements then a voice. "What the hell do you want?" came the voice from within.

Yuki looked over at the man who took him here. He gave Yuki and shy smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Heh, told ya he had a mouth on him," he said.

"That should be corrected. Should it not?" Yuki said in a stern voice. His face had turned hard and his fist had balled up. Yuki turned and held a dead stare into the dark shadow in the corner. "You should have been brought up better mongrel. No one in your status should talk to their superiors with that kind of language."

The man's face dropped. "Please Lord Yuki. I told you not to judge him up front; if you do you will only have a bad impression on him. And he really is a good kid," the man said, hoping his words would have some sort of affect on the lord in front of him.

Yuki turned back to the man and glared at him. "Sir, I'm not sure you are aware but first impressions are very important to me. Especially," he turned to the cell, "a low class peasant's."

"Shut the hell up," the voice said again. "You have no right to talk to Shishou like that!"

"Speak for yourself!" Yuki yelled at him. "Listen to how you talk to me! And you won't even come out from hiding in the darkness!"

No words came from the darkness and Yuki was satisfied he had one the first fight but that thought was dismissed as an image became clearer before him. Out of the darkness of the cell the body of a young man started to emerge. A smirk crossed Yuki's face as he thought of the guts this Kyo guy had to stand up to him. But, something changed when he came out of the darkness, something that didn't set easy with Yuki.

The first thing to come from the darkness was his messy, dirt covered hair. But no matter how much dirt Kyo had in his hair, its bright orange color still looked like a blazing fire. It caught Yuki a little off guard. He had never seen anyone with bright orange hair. Sure Momiji had blonde hair, and he himself even had a different color tint to it, but orange? He was expecting to see a grungy, scared little boy, looking just a mess, but that was the total opposite of what came into view. No, this guy, though a bit grungy, held a firm, hard face, his fire hair setting off his angry aura as he walked up to the bars. When the torch's shadow cleared his face all Yuki could do was stare at those red, crimson eyes, glaring daggers at him. His torn up outfit helping out his pissed off look.

"Alright," he said in a cold voice, "I'm out, something else you want to say?" He crossed his arms and didn't take his glare from Yuki, staring straight into his amethyst eyes.

Yuki was still trying to take in what the boy looked like. As he was glared at by Kyo he couldn't help but feel something stir inside him. He didn't know what it was; he never had this kind of feeling before in his life. But he wasn't able to ponder on the question of why he was feeling this way because of a small tap on his shoulder. He tore his gaze away from the fiery fellow in front of him to look at who had touched him, though he already knew it was the man the boy called Shishou, but otherwise known as Kazuma by all the others in the castle.

"Please," Kazuma said hopefully. "Don't pick a fight with each other. There is no need for that. And besides if you two starting fighting who knows what the other prisoners will start doing."

Yuki took in what the man said and considered it. He did have a good point. What was the need to pick a fight with a mangy peasant anyway, no matter how he makes himself feel, and the prisoners might even start their own riot. Yuki closed his eyes and sighed knowing that Kazuma was right. "Alright," he said. "I won't start a fight; hell knows what will happen when I do. Just keep this thing out of my way." He pointed towards Kyo, who was still glaring but upon hearing that note got even angrier at the lord.

"Why you son of a…"

"Kyo please," Kazuma said putting his hand on the bars in front of Kyo to hush him. "We don't need this right now." He turned back to Yuki. "Please come back to the desk and I'll give you a key to the cells. Follow me please."

"Shishou…" Kyo said. Yuki looked over at Kyo and caught a face of Kyo that he would have never suspected to see on him, ever. His face had become almost sad, like a little kid not getting his way. It made Yuki want to laugh, but he held in his wanting laughter so to not disrupt his outer exterior. Kyo saw Yuki looking at him and gave him a smartass smirk.

Yuki felt the blood rushing to his cheeks when Kyo did that to him. He quickly turned away and started walking back to the desk. _Damn it what's wrong with me? I couldn't even help my reaction when he looked at me, and why the hell did he look at me like that?_ Yuki turned to look over his shoulder. He could no longer see inside Kyo's cell, which made him a bit relieved. He didn't know what else would happen if he continued to stay there, good or bad. _Still, that smirk suits him._ _Gah, what am I thinking? Damn it, now he has my mind thinking bullshit. _When Yuki got to the desk he stood in front of it and placed his hands on it, leaning his weight on it.

Kazuma was walking up to the desk and went around to the other side. He pulled out a drawer and took out a ring with three keys on it. "Alright, this is all you'll need for your week down here," Kazuma said. "One is the master key to all the doors down here, the other one is one to just to the prisoner's cells, and the last one is to the ID room."

"ID room?" Yuki asked. He had never heard of that room before.

"Yes, that is the kingdom's Important Document room," Kazuma explained.

"Oh, I see," Yuki said. "I guess this job won't be too hard."

"Nah, it's actually the easiest job in the whole castle," Kazuma said. "Here." He reached into the top drawer of the desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "This is all you have to do." He handed the paper to Yuki.

Taking the paper Yuki read it over. "That's it?"

"Yep, and don't worry if you need any help I come in every day for a few hours."

"Wait, wait, wait you mean I have to stay down here all day?"

"Ah, yeah all day, but you don't have to come down as soon as the sun rises or anything. Just as long as you're here in time to watch the lunch barer, they some times need protection when delivering the food."

"So I guess be here from lunch until late?" Yuki asked. He was actually dreading the hours but since it was a high order from the king he had to do it.

"Yep, but you can also come earlier and stay later if you choose, as long as you're here between those two times."

"Alright," Yuki said with a sigh. "Wait, what about breakfast?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Most of the prisoners are still asleep in the morning so the deliverers aren't afraid to give them food. Kind of complicated if you ask me."

"I see," Yuki said. "Did you already take a count?"

"Yes, actually I have already done everything on the list that I could do so far, so you can walk about the dungeon and get use to the surroundings until about dinner time."

"But isn't this the whole dungeon?" Yuki asked pointing down the hall.

"Oh, no, no actually there's a door at the end of the hall where we just were. It leads to where you can take these guys for some free time if they want. And there are other doors that lead to places I don't even know about. It's a great big mystery down here."

"I guess that brings it up a little," Yuki said.

"Even if it brings it up just a smidge." Kazuma smiled at Yuki. "Well, I'm going now, but please remember what I said about Kyo." He lightly bowed to Lord Yuki and then exited through the door.

Yuki watched him leave then looked back down at the paper he was handed. "Prisoner check, lunch, afternoon free time, prisoner check, dinner, and prisoner check," Yuki read to himself. "Wow, not a lot. Lots of holes in agenda too. No wonder Kazuma said this was a lonely job." He walked to the back of the desk and sat down in the chair. He put his elbows on the desk and intertwined his fingers to hold his head. He closed his eyes trying to think of something to pass the time. The silence was nice, but he couldn't sleep, and even if you could he didn't think he actually accomplish it. With all the prisoners up and talking to each other, some louder than most, no one could sleep. The silence was there and gone.

He opened his eyes and leaned over the desk to look down the hall. He saw some of the prisoners had gotten livelier and were moving about their cells, others were hanging on the bars of their cells talking to people across hallway or next to them, but there was one he didn't see, he couldn't even see into his cell, the one that made a very interesting impression on him, Kyo.

Yuki sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. _This is unreal. I don't understand any of this. Why can't I stop thinking about him?_ These thoughts rattled his head a bit longer until something brought him out of them. Some one was calling him. Yuki got up and started walking down the hallway of cells. He stopped in front of a cell with a guy dressed in very worn out clothes hanging on the bars of his cell. "Yes?" Yuki asked.

"We haven't had our free time yet in the prison garden," he said. "And trust me; you don't want some of us to be locked up in here all day. We've been spoiled so much by Kazuma and Lord Haru that if we don't get what they have treated us to, then we go a bit crazy."

Yuki didn't like the fact to be bossed around by a prisoner no less, but he had to consider what he was saying. "Fine," Yuki answered. "Where is the prison garden?" Yuki had never heard of such a place, so when the prisoner spoke of it so casually of it he had to find out what kind of place it was.

"Just like Kazuma said through the door at the end of the hallway," the prisoner explained. Yuki looked at the prisoner vigilantly. He didn't know if he could for surly trust these prisoners yet. "What?" the prisoner asked crossing his arms over his chest and giving Yuki a cocky smirk. "Can't trust us yet? Think we're going to make a break for it?" He let out a hmph. "Trust me, we've had plenty of times to escape when we were brought to the garden and we took them, but not one time did any of us accomplish that task of escaping. Trust me Lord Yuki, none of us will try anything funny."

Yuki thought over what the prisoner had said and thought it might not be a bad idea. He took the keys that hung loosely on his belt. Taking the cell key in hand he unlocked the prisoner's cell. "No funny business," Yuki said.

"Of course not Lord Yuki," he said. He turned to the guys in his cell. "Free time guys!"

Once Yuki opened the door the prisoners walked out and, like they said, walked toward the other end of the hallway and opened the door to the garden. Yuki did the same to all the cells then he came upon the one he wasn't exactly looking forward to, Kyo's cell.

Yuki let out a light sigh and walked up to the cell door. He stuck the key into the lock and turned it. When it clicked Yuki knew it was now opened. He took out the key and put the key ring back on his belt. He opened the cell door all the way and stood in the middle of the door way. "Come on Kyo. Time for you to get out of the cell," he said.

Kyo had hidden himself in the dark corner of the cell again, and was doing a fine job of not moving so as to make it harder for Yuki to find him.

"Come on," Yuki said again. "I can't let you stay in here. You have to go to where I go and I'm going with the other prisoners. Now stop sulking and get your ass outside."

Still there was no movement and a few more seconds went by without anyone moving or talking. Yuki was starting to get tense and he didn't like it one bit. So, finally, Yuki stepped into the cell and walked toward the dark corner. He had no idea where Kyo was at in there. "Get away from me," a voice came from the corner. Yuki knew it was Kyo's.

"Stop this foolhardy grudge you have on me," Yuki said crossing his hands over his chest. "Do you know that by acting like this you seem even more childlike?"

"Then what do you care?" Kyo asked. "I just don't like you. You're 'I'm better than everyone here' attitude just pisses me off. It shouldn't matter where you were born, how you were brought up, who your parents were, what kind of job you have, or where you are now in life. We're still people and people like you, lords, ladies, and the king, you people think you're better than everyone just because of the fucking honorifics in your name that people 'have' to use to prove you are in a high stance than they are. I learned long ago that not even a stupid honorific means you are the best person in the world." Kyo had stopped talking and Yuki was taken aback by his sudden out burst, but for some reason he wasn't mad that Kyo had yelled all of this at him, it was as if he knew that he had to get it off his chest and it didn't matter who was listening.

There was movement in the dark and then, just as before, Kyo emerged from it, though this time something didn't seem right. His face looked a bit paler than when Yuki had first saw him today. "Kyo are you okay?" Yuki asked.

Kyo took a staggering step forward toward Yuki. "Its people like you…" he started to sway a little, "people like you…" He took another step forward and then, just as he was going to take another step, he fell forward straight at Yuki, who was still standing there.

Yuki was a bit surprised when Kyo started to fall forward. He reached out his hands and caught him in his arms. "Kyo get a hold of yourself," Yuki said. Kyo's head fell on his shoulder. With the weight of Kyo in his arms Yuki fell down to his knees. He grabbed Kyo's shoulders and started to shake him lightly. "Come on Kyo. Knock it off. Get up." Kyo didn't stir. Yuki sighed to himself and turned Kyo over on his back. Getting into a more comfortable position, Yuki let Kyo lay against him. "What's wrong with you?" Yuki brushed some of his bangs out of his face and in doing so touched his forehead. "Kyo! You're burning up!" Yuki turned him so he could pick him up. He put his arms under Kyo's neck and knees, then picked him up and placed him on his bed.

Yuki pulled the sheets on the bed over Kyo and left to get some water and a cloth. It took a little bit to find his way around the dungeon but he did find his way to a washroom and was able to find what he was looking for.

He went back to Kyo's cell and knelt down by his bed side. He dipped the cloth into he water and placed it on his head. "How did you manage to get a fever? You seemed fine a few minutes ago." He looked down at Kyo. Though his face was pale the fever in him was making his cheeks red. He even started getting sweaty. "I'll have to see if Hatori can come and check on you tomorrow," Yuki said. "Shit. The men outside, I forgot all about them." Yuki ran out of Kyo's cell and toward the door just a little ways away. As he opened the door a person was standing in his way. He looked up and saw it was a guard.

"Lord Yuki," the guard said. "Can I help you?"

"I thought I had to watch the prisoners," Yuki said.

"Oh, no there are prison guards already here, and plenty of them you don't have to watch them, but you're welcome to come out if you like," he said.

"Well, actually I have some business to take care of in here if you don't mind," Yuki said.

"Of course not," the guard answered. He bowed to Yuki as he closed the door.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about them," Yuki said. "I just have to worry about Kyo." He walked back to Kyo's cell and leaned over the bed to look at him. "You're unreal," Yuki said in almost a whisper. "You back talk, you hate me, you have a huge attitude problem," he looked down at his closed eyes and brushed some more hair out of his face, "but I can't stop thinking about you."

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2 done! It seemed like forever since I actually updated last, but it hasn't even been a week, or maybe it has…I forget.

Well, the good part of the week is that I have started a new fanfiction which some people who have read like. The bad part…spring break just ended. My whole week and 1/2 is gone! I don't wanna go back to school tomorrow! But then I can use their wireless so there is a good reason to go back, if only one.  
Just so all you guys know, since I'm going back to school I probably won't be able to update as often, considering the fact finals are coming up soon…so I hope you can bare with me through these next four weeks till it's over, then it's summer vacation!

Alright everyone, you know what to do. 5 more reviews till I will update the 3rd chapter!


	3. That One Feeling

Thanks to all the reviewers.

**_Reviews:  
_**

**Neathangel**- I'm glad you like it…how you like this chapter as well, finally some KyoYuki goodness.

(chapter 1)**Sachiko V**- I'm really glad you like it and that my character roles are perfect, very nice compliment. Hope you like this chapter!

**MiuKittyLover**- Well, since you like that little bit of KyoxYukiness you'll like this chapter! You get to dance more then I guess. I'm glad you like my style. About the lemon thing…really considering it.

**Hannoka**- I'm glad you were the right person, so I'm not and idiot, or at least not as much as I portray…thank you very much and hope you like this chapter.

**japanesenut**- I'm glad you LOVED IT! I'm glad you like the plot and characters…well, character…but I must confess in this chapter they might get out of character so watch out! I'm glad you like everyone in the story and yes Kyo is cute and I think most people would agree with you. I'm on the same page with you. Yuki is cool but I don't exactly like him. Glad you think it's cute!

* * *

**Previously**

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about them," Yuki said. "I just have to worry about Kyo." He walked back to Kyo's cell and leaned over the bed to look at him. "You're unreal," Yuki said in almost a whisper. "You back talk, you hate me, you have a huge attitude problem," he looked down at his closed eyes and brushed some more hair out of his face, "but I can't stop thinking about you."

**Now**

Kyo reached up and rubbed his eye as he started to wake up. His eyes too sometime but adjusted to the dark cell lit only by the torch light outside the cells. As he stared up at the ceiling he felt something cold on his forehead. He slowly reached up his hand to touch whatever it was. It was soft and it felt like a cloth. Sure enough, when he took it off his forehead, it was a cloth. "Some one was taking care of me?" Kyo asked out loud, but mostly to himself. As he held the cloth he took the back of his hand and felt his forehead. "I have a little fever, but what…what happened?" As if on cue all the memories of what happened flowed back to him. He covered his eyes with the back of wrist. _I told him more than I wanted. I never talk that much to people I just met, what's wrong with me?_

Suddenly, something near his side moved and it started Kyo. He sat up quickly and looked at the figure looming half way on the bed. Its head was being cradled in his arms and it looked as if it was sleeping. Kyo leaned forward to get a better look at whoever was sleeping there. "Yuki?" he breathed when he saw who it was. "What the hell are you doing in here!" This time his voice was a bit louder than the last.

But there came no reply and Kyo mentally hit himself for yelling that. _Calm down, he's just sleeping. But why is he sleeping here? Don't tell me he took care of me._ Realization hit Kyo. He fell on Yuki, Yuki was the last person he saw before he blacked out, and now Yuki was kneeling by his bed side, sleeping; of course it had to be Yuki who had nursed him. But the one question that wouldn't leave Kyo alone was a question of one word; why?

Why had Yuki taken care of him?...a prisoner? Why had he stayed at his side this whole time, or did he? Why? Why? Why? That one word wouldn't leave Kyo alone, and he knew he had to do something in order to get that word out of his mind too. He lifted his hand and reached toward Yuki, reaching out to his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice spoke from outside his cell. Kyo looked up and out of his cell, but he could only make out the silhouette of the person standing there.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked. He already knew who it was. He had heard that voice over and over before. It was someone who he looked up to, the one who showed him kindness when he was younger, the one person he trusted the most.

"He fell asleep not to long ago," the person spoke again, their silhouette being the only thing Kyo could see of the person. "After he moved you to your bed he stayed by your side, hadn't moved since and that was hours ago. Leave me be, I'm sure he's tired."

Kyo looked away from the person outside his cell and back down at Yuki again. "But, why would he, a lord, help me? I'm just a peasant, who even insulted him, yelled at him. Why would he want to help me?" His crimson eyes studied Yuki's sleeping form.

"People do strange things for no reason at all, but maybe he has a reason that is so great he can't even deny it," the silhouette figure replied.

"And that reasons would be?" Kyo asked.

"I couldn't tell you, even if I did know," the figure replied. "Only the person who has the reason can tell you why he acts the way he does."

Kyo sighed and scratched the back of his head. "That's why I don't like people. They're either predictable or unpredictable. It's so annoying."

"So are you," the person laughed.

"I'm what?" Kyo asked glaring.

"You act just like the people you don't like," the person said. "Even though you put them in a whole other category all together, you fail to see you're just like them; frail, unprotected, vengeful, unpredictable, and annoying."

"Why did you have to slap that back in my face? I thought I had a good thought going there," Kyo said.

"Because you're easy to do that too," the person replied.

"So, why are you back down here anyway, Shishou?" Kyo asked.

"I forgot some papers that I had to bring Lord Haru while he was sick," Kazuma said with a smile. "Then I saw that Lord Yuki wasn't at the desk and the prisoners weren't in their cells, so I wanted to check and make sure they weren't making a scene in the garden, but I saw Lord Yuki enter your cell as I was about to walk down the hallway. He's been with you for some time."

"You stayed here that long?" Kyo asked a bit skeptical.

"I was helping the guards in the garden for most of the time," Kazuma said. "Well, I better get going. Lord Haru is waiting, for a pretty long time too." He turned to leave but then remembered something. "Oh, and Kyo?" Kyo looked up at Kazuma. "Since he took care of you, be nice and take care of him. Alright?"

Kyo sighed and looked down at Yuki again. "Yeah, sure," he answered. Kazuma smiled and then left the front of Kyo's cell with a wave. Kyo listen to Kazuma's dissipating footsteps. They stopped and then a door opening and closing signaled that he had left. "Damn it Shishou," Kyo said under his breath.

Kyo sat there wondering what to do with the sleeping lord next to him. He knew Shishou was right; he had to intern take care of him. He slowly grabbed the sheets and, careful not to wake up Yuki, pulled them off himself and quietly got out of the bed. He staggered a bit, but got his footing back in a few seconds. He stood behind Yuki and started to wonder what to do with him. The first thought was to get him off the ground.

He reached down toward Yuki and put his hand behind Yuki's back and leaned him back into it and put his other arms under Yuki's knees. He pulled Yuki up and toward him and then placed him on the bed. He took the sheets and covered Yuki up to his shoulders with them. _This'll keep him a little warmer at least._ Kyo looked down at Yuki and bent toward him. _He's different from the other lords though. They probably would've just let me pass out on the ground._ "Why?"

Kyo noticed Yuki was starting to wake up and stood up straight. Yuki stirred a bit more before rolling on his side and rubbing his eyes. He opened his mind sleepily and looked at who was standing in front of him. "Kyo?" he asked as his eyes became more adjusted to the darkness to see the one standing by him. He pushed himself up and sat up rubbing the back of his head. "What the…wait, are you okay?" He looked up at Kyo franticly and sat on his knees to get a better look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kyo said.

"Are you sure? I mean you had a horrible fever," Yuki said. "Did it break?" He took the back of his hand and placed it against Kyo's forehead. Kyo was a bit taken aback that Yuki was still caring this much. He gave a light smile and grabbed Yuki's wrist lightly, pulling it away from his forehead. "Kyo?"

"Look, I'm fine Lord Yuki," Kyo said. "And…and I wanna say thank you for helping me."

Yuki smiled up at Kyo. "It was nothing. I'm just glad you're okay."

"How can you talk casually to me? I mean I was rude and obnoxious to you," Kyo said. "Yet, you still helped me. Why?" He let go of Yuki's wrist.

Yuki looked at Kyo with a quizzical look, but understood why he was asking. "True you did talk down to me," Yuki said. "But, I'm not one to hold a grudge against anyone, so I'm not holding it against you. Besides, you fainted. Why the hell would I leave you when you had done that and having a fever?"

Kyo smirked down at him. "I was right," Kyo said. Yuki got a little confused at this comment. "You aren't like all the other lords and ladies."

"Is that a compliment?" Yuki asked giving him a smirk back. The smirk was only to keep himself from doing anything he didn't want to do. Because it got Yuki every time, for some reason, when Kyo would smirk; something inside him would start to break and he had to cover it up some how, a smirk back was the only thing he could think of.

"If you want to take it that way, go right ahead," Kyo said. He crossed his arms over his chest and kept his gaze on Yuki. _What's wrong with me? He's a lord, but he did take care of me. No, that gives me no right to give him a compliment. But he doesn't look half bad. NO! Bad Kyo! Bad Kyo! Do NOT think thoughts like THAT!_

"…yo. Kyo. Kyo!" Yuki said each time getting louder.

"Huh, what?" Kyo asked being brought out of his argument with himself.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yuki said getting off the bed and stepping in front of Kyo, he was almost as tall as him. "You got really pale for a second there."

"Don't worry about me," Kyo said. "I'm fine now."

"You don't look that fine to me," Yuki said. "Maybe you should lay down."

"No, no, no, trust me. I'm fine," Kyo said. "Don't worry about me. You've done enough."

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked. "I was going to bring Hatori here tomorrow to have a look at you to make sure. Why don't you rest until then?"

"Yuki, please stop," Kyo said. But as he ran over the words again in his head he covered his mouth with his hand quickly. "I'm sorry Lord Yuki; please it was just an accident. I didn't mean to say that." Kyo heard nothing come from Yuki as he looked down at him. He couldn't see anything either, his bangs were covering his eyes. Then Kyo saw Yuki's shoulders start to shake and Kyo started to worry a little bit. Of course he knew Yuki was different from the other lords that he had met, but everyone gets mad when you don't call them by their right name.

But what he heard from Yuki wasn't anger when it first escaped his lips, but laughter. Kyo realized, Yuki was laughing. Kyo was a bit distressed and freaked out. He hadn't done or said anything funny; in fact he said something insulting and any other regular lord would have struck Kyo for doing so. This was when Kyo saw a side of Yuki he knew he hadn't shown many people; and he was glad he was one of the few that saw it. Knowing that he let a small smile settle on his lips for the first time, in a long time, a genuine smile was on his face; and Kyo didn't care if Yuki saw it or not.

Yuki finally started to get his composure back. "I'm sorry," he said, "but that was too funny."

"What was so funny?" Kyo asked still very confused, but happy all the same.

"The way you freaked out," Yuki said wiping his eyes from the tears that started to form from laughing so hard. "It's funny, because what you said earlier. How you don't like people who think their better than anyone, lords and ladies, and how you hated people who thought having and honorific people have to use sucks; and then you freak out when you forgot to call me Lord Yuki instead of just Yuki. I'm sorry; I just thought it was really funny. I apologize."

"You don't need to," Kyo said. "To apologize I mean. Why be sorry for laughing? It was funny so just laugh, don't apologize afterwards, especially if you made you happy, even for a moment."

Yuki smiled up at Kyo. "It did very much so make me happy." Kyo couldn't help it. He could feel the heat in his cheeks getting warmer and warmer, he couldn't stop it. "Thank you, for the laugh. I needed it."

Kyo scratched the back of his neck. "No problem," he said. "I mean, everyone needs to laugh at least once in a while, even if it's a little chuckle."

"I agree," Yuki said. "And I was long over do for one." There was a long silence between the two for a while and Kyo didn't like it; he needed to break it.

"Hey, what about the other prisoners? Isn't it time for them to come in?" Kyo asked.

"The guard said he would tell me when they wanted to come in, apparently they don't want to yet," Yuki answered. "Why? You don't like the peace and quiet?"

"Not saying I don't like it, but…" Kyo said. He didn't really know what else to say.

"But?" Yuki asked looking at him.

"I don't know," Kyo answered turning his head away from him.

"Oh, I get it," Yuki said. "You don't like being alone with me, is that it?" Kyo didn't answer. "Aw, Kyo I'm hurt. I like being with you, I thought maybe you would like being with me. I mean we do get along pretty well now."

"Why though?" Kyo asked. "Why do you like being with me? We just met, you know nothing about me, so how can you like me?"

"Easily," Yuki said. "I just can. Sure we just met today but every since then you haven't been able to get out of my mind. I can't think straight, and it gets even harder when I try to force it out of my head. There's just something about you that won't let me not like you."

"So, even though you don't even know me, you still like me?" Kyo asked. Yuki nodded. Kyo have a hard swallow. "You understand that makes no sense, right?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of it," Yuki answered. "And I don't care."

Kyo turned back to face Yuki at that. There was something in Yuki's eye that Kyo saw, but he didn't know what it was, though he had a strong feeling he would know what it was soon enough. "Lord Yuki…" Kyo began, but Yuki cut him off by placing a finger over his mouth.

"You already called me Yuki, why not just use that? I thought you didn't like 'having' to use honorifics," Yuki said.

Kyo was stunned. Not only did Yuki say he liked him, but he was allowed to call him by his name. Kyo wanted to use it, but he wasn't sure if he should; though a reassuring nod from Yuki told him to. "Y…Yuki," Kyo breathed.

"See, it sounds better now," Yuki said. "Besides, I never really liked it when people would call me Lord Yuki anyway. I never really thought it suited me." Once again Yuki was trying to hold something back. The way Kyo said his name made something in him start to rouse up. He had no idea what it was, but he just loved that way Kyo said his name.

"Why let me call you Yuki?" Kyo asked.

"I feel that you understand me more than most people I've known my whole life, that you're the one person I can trust the most, the one I can tell everything," Yuki explained.

"I still don't get it," Kyo said.

Yuki reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "You don't have to get it Kyo. Just know I trust you, alright?"

"Even though we just met?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, Kyo, even though we just met," Yuki said. "How many times do I have to explain it?"

"I guess, how ever many times I ask," Kyo said with a little laugh.

"Funny," Yuki said. "To bad I'm drawing a line somewhere."

"Then you're being no fun," Kyo said with a fake pout.

"Don't do that," Yuki said holding the stirring feeling in more than usual.

"Don't do what?" Kyo asked doing the pout once more in a mocking motion.

"That stupid pout," Yuki said. "Just don't do it. Who knows what could happen."

Kyo smirked and leaned down closer to Yuki, inches apart from his face. "What could happen?" Kyo asked. "Don't tell me you're getting an attraction to me."

Yuki couldn't help the very strong blush that crossed his face. "N…no, what ever gave you that idea?"

"The fact you're blushing like mad right now," Kyo said.

"Don't say things like that so casually," Yuki said. He was getting angry, but also he was very embarrassed. Kyo had seen him blush and it was because of Kyo. He was starting to get scared. Kyo still had not backed off from him, and he wasn't sure if it was his imagination or what but he thought Kyo was getting closer.

"Are you scared of what could happen?" Kyo asked.

"No, of course I'm not scared…but would it be right," Yuki said.

"Are most good things right?" Kyo asked.

"You're full of questions aren't you?" Yuki asked trying to lighten the mood and maybe get Kyo some more inches away. Part of him though want Kyo to stay so close and maybe get closer, but the other half said he should push him away and try to forget the whole thing.

"You're changing the subject," Kyo said. "Do you want to find out what will happen?"

Yuki was very surprised. A thought ran across his mind that maybe Kyo and he were on different ideas and that Kyo wasn't thinking of anything of the nature Yuki had thought of. Though Yuki had a feeling that they were on the exact same page and Kyo was implying to find out something. Yuki asked himself if he really did want to find out, and then Yuki realized; he didn't care what would happen. He told Kyo he had total trust in him and this was just one way he could express that trust. Yuki then did something he never thought he would actually really do. He nodded at Kyo's question. He started getting antsy waiting for what Kyo might ask or do next, though he would be completely open to it.

Kyo saw the nod and smiled at it. He wasn't exactly entirely sure what he was going to do, but he was sure that he had to do something to get his thoughts in order. So, he took a step closer to Yuki, their bodies almost touching. He brought his hand from his side and placed it on Kyo's cheek, tracing his thumb across Yuki's lips. He looked up at Yuki, to make sure he was okay with this. There was no doubt Kyo could see in his eyes and with that Kyo leaned forward grasping Yuki's lips with his own. The kiss started out very chaste, just lips touching lips, getting use to the way the other felt.

When Kyo had leaned in for a kiss Yuki went wide-eyed, but then they slowly started to close. Yuki had nodded to this and he was okay with it. He wasn't going to push Kyo away now.

Kyo had closed his eyes when he was leaning in, so as to not see Yuki's face. He was surprised when Yuki made no objects to this, even though it felt so right to him, so right that he wanted to take this little bit further. His hand started to slide down the front of Yuki's uniform till it found his waist, where he wrapped his arms around and pulled Yuki closer to him. He pulled away from Yuki's lips, so that he could get some air. He waited to see Yuki take his breath then again captured his lips with another kiss. Only this time Kyo wanted to go further so he took a bold move, hoping Yuki's wouldn't make any objections. He ran his tongue along Yuki's bottom lip and Kyo felt him shake a little next to him, but then relax. Kyo could tell Yuki was trying hard not to freak out, so Kyo was having second thoughts but then Yuki opened his mouth for Kyo and started to respond to the kiss with his own tongue and bringing his arms up and around Kyo's neck bringing him closer. Kyo was stunned but didn't stop the kiss; instead he started the battle of dominance between the two. Kyo intertwined his tongue with Yuki's getting a very positive response back from him.

Yuki could feel his lungs start to strain and he knew he had to break away so he could get some air. He reluctantly pulled away from Kyo, breathing hard. He heard Kyo breathing heavy too hard too and he knew he had been at his limit as well. When he started to get his normal breathing back he rested his forehead against Kyo's.

"So," Kyo said leaning against Yuki. "Did you like what happened?"

Yuki let a small laugh and said, "Yeah, I thought it was really good."

Kyo lifted his forehead off of Yuki's and replaced it with his lips, giving him a light kiss. "Me too," Kyo said.

Yuki wished he could stay there forever or at least longer than it lasted; for at that moment the door from the prison garden. Kyo and Yuki both freaked out and pushed each other away, Yuki going toward the cell door. Yuki made it out of the cell just when the guard peaked around the corner of the door.

"Lord Yuki?" the guard asked.

"Yes?" Yuki answered a little frantic.

"The prisoners would like to come inside in a few minutes," he explained.

"Alright, that's fine," Yuki answered. The guard bowed and closed the door as he went through the door again. Yuki took a huge sigh of relief as he grabbed the bars of Kyo's cell and leaned his head against it. Yuki felt something warm on his hand. He took head off the bars and looked up to see Kyo staring back at him; Kyo's hand enclosing his own.

"You alright?" Kyo asked.

"Just a bit worried," Yuki said. "What if we were caught?"

"Who knows," Kyo said. "All I know is that we weren't so it's okay now." There was a knock at the opposite end of the hall and a faint voice saying, "Dinner." "You better get that."

"Okay," Yuki said. He started to pull away from the bars but something pulled him back and pressure was found on his lips; Kyo had pulled him back into a kiss. He kissed him back, but with that knocking still keeping up they let go. "I have to get that." Kyo nodded and Yuki walked down the hallway and opened the door. "I'm sorry for the wait," Yuki said the people holding the money on the cart.

"It's fine," one of them said and walked in wheeling the cart. Yuki was wondering how they managed to get the cart down the stairs, but didn't ask.

"Where are the prisoners?" the other asked.

"They're about to come in from the garden," Yuki explained.

"Oh, okay," the first one said. "We'll wait till their in their cells though." They then wheeled their cart to the side of the hall way as Yuki started to walk toward his desk, but not before he got one more look down at the cell he had just been at; Kyo's cell.

* * *

Alright, it's been awhile, but I finally updated, be happy. I even made this longer than most chapters to keep you happy, and I even wrote it in one day, believe it or not.

You better be happy too because I could've been working on my 3 papers due on Monday, but no I updated for all you guys, so I suspect, because you guys love me so much, you will give me more the respected 5 reviews. I know you guys have been giving me more, but I wanna see how many people actually read my story and don't review, so if you read give a review.

At least 5 reviews though peoples.


	4. Get along with Kyo, Yuki

Thanks to all who reviewed!

_**Reviews:**_

**Kyonkichi8**- Why, yes, yes I did think it up in a dream, it was just one of those I happen to remember and I'm quite glad. I really do appreciate you liking, well, almost everything in my story! Sorry for the long wait of updating!

**MiuKittyLover**- Well, hopefully when you read this you won't be in the library anymore, but dancing in the library is fun, I did it, but sadly there were looks all around. I'm glad you liked how he freaked out so much, it had me laughing as well. Ahhh, thank you. hugs back Sorry for the long wait.

**japansenut- **I'm glad you think it's cute and you like it. Why thank you, I'm glad it's different, it's what I live for!

**Hannoka**- I'm glad you like it so much. Sorry for the long wait of updating.

**The Ramen Noodle**- Sorry for you waiting so long, here's your update, finally.

**Ed-N-Envy's Matchmaker**- I'm glad you didn't think the goodness went to fast. I'm glad you like my story and writing style. I hope you haven't been jumping around to much, I mean it's been a few weeks since my last update, sorry for that. Oh, and thanks for adding it to your favorites!

**gimcrack­**- I'm glad you like it, and sorry for not updating sooner.

**Neathangel**-I'm glad you like it. Wow, papers due on Monday, has it really been that long since I haven't updated, damn. Well, hopefully you won't have to wait so long anymore.

**Shadow Cat17**- Here is the update

* * *

**Previously**

"Where are the prisoners?" the other asked.

"They're about to come in from the garden," Yuki explained.

"Oh, okay," the first one said. "We'll wait till their in their cells though." They then wheeled their cart to the side of the hall way as Yuki started to walk toward his desk, but not before he got one more look down at the cell he had just been at; Kyo's cell.

**Now**

After the prisoners had come back in and the servants had delivered all the meals and left with the cart, that Yuki was still wonder who they got up and down the stairs, there were more murmurs echoing through the hallway of prisoners. Since Yuki was still on duty at dinner time, the servant had to bring his meal down so he could eat there. He didn't like the fact of eating alone; he was use to eating in the great hall. He closed his eyes and started to imagine it. Two long table in the middle of the room; chairs on each side, handcrafted by the best carpenter in the kingdom; the glorious meal being set before by many servants. What Yuki would give just for some company. At that moment an image of Kyo flashed through his head, and he realized; he didn't have to be alone, he could just go see Kyo. He slid back his chair and walked around the desk and looked down the hallway. But that thought left Yuki quick as he saw all the prisoners. They weren't there the first time he was with Kyo, and now they were. What if they were to find out? What would happen? What would they do?

Yuki didn't want to think thoughts like that so he sighed to himself and turned back to go behind his desk, but he was not allowed to. For once again he was called by one of the prisoners. He started toward the voice and stopped in front a familiar cell; it was in fact the same prisoner who told him about the prison garden time. "Yes?" Yuki asked looking down at him.

"Why are you eating alone?" he asked.

Yuki was shocked at the question. "What do you mean?"

"Kazuma never ate alone," he explained looking at the bars on his cell. "He would either sit in the middle of the floor and eat and talk with us or go eat with the new prisoners. Lately he had been spending most of his time with the new kid."

"And that doesn't seem strange to you?" Yuki asked.

"Lord Yuki," the prisoner said. "We are all corrupted men. We have broken the law and seen some sick ass shit in our time, even now during our term here. It makes us no difference what our guards do."

"Then why are you concerned with me?" Yuki asked crossing his arms over his chest. "If it makes you no difference, then does it matter if I eat alone?"

"We heard what Kazuma said about you and the kid," the prisoner said. "We don't like how you two got off on the wrong foot. It would be best for both of you to go talk to each other."

Yuki was stunned. The prisoners that he had power over him; the prisoners who he had just met, were worried about him. They were concerned about a questionable relationship they had no idea about. Yuki wondered if they weren't thinking about anything vulgar though. "You want me to talk to him?"

"Yes," another prisoner said coming up behind the other. "It would be a great thing to do."

"Why is that?"

"The new prisoner was in here before as a kid," the second one said. "I'm not sure if Kazuma told you this, but it's true. I was sentenced to life when he was just a small boy in here, we became friends and I helped him through it a little bit, but the greatest help was Kazuma. He was a wonderful guy to Kyo."

The first one started to speak again. "It has to be hard on Kyo to be back in here again, without Kazuma. For when he first came here Kazuma was in charge and then the king put Lord Haru in here. He was alright and became accustomed to some stuff we do, but he wasn't as big a helper as Kazuma was, I'm just glad he's at least a helper." He cleared his throat before he began again. "Then Lord Haru got sick and you were put on duty."

"I still don't see your point to all this," Yuki said. He really didn't but he liked the idea they were implying that he had to see Kyo again.

"Every time Kyo was here, he was never alone," the second one explained. "Now he is." Yuki finally understood what they meant. "We know you two don't get along now, but I'm sure you will. Just give it time. Now if you will please go talk to him?"

Yuki thought it over and then smiled lightly at the two prisoners. "Sure," he said.

The two prisoners smiled back at him. "Thank you Lord Yuki," they said with a bow.

Yuki nodded his head at them and then turned to walk toward Kyo's cell. He stopped right in front of it. "Kyo?" he said into the cell. There was slight movement and then the figure of Kyo appeared on the opposite side of the bars.

"Y…Yuki," he said. "What are you doing?" Kyo questioned as he saw Yuki unlocking the cell door.

"The prisoners are worried we hate each other," Yuki said with a smirk. "I was told I _have_ to talk to you about it."

Kyo stared at him wide-eyed as he watched Yuki advance on him. "Are you sure?" he asked a little worried. "What if they hear?"

"They were the ones that implied I come in here in the first place," Yuki said stopping right in front of Kyo.

"You want to continue?" Kyo asked looking down at Yuki.

"Are you not feeling up to it?" Yuki asked mockingly.

"Not what I meant stupid," Kyo said leaning a little further toward him.

"Then, show me," Yuki said in a haughty voice.

Kyo leaned the rest of the way in and captured Yuki's lips for the second time that day. He had told himself that the first time was just considered one kiss. His arms had snaked their way around his waist as if on cue of the kiss. Though it was Yuki, this time; that deepened it.

Yuki found his hands entangled in Kyo's hair as his tongue rubbed against the other's awaiting lips. Of course Kyo opened his mouth and welcome him in. He began to massage his tongue against Yuki's as the two pressed each other closer.

Kyo began to pull Yuki backwards going deeper into the cell. When he finally found his destination he turned Yuki around, careful not to break their heated kiss, which was getting hotter. He placed his hands tightly around Yuki, one at his waist the other supporting his head as he laid him back on his cot-of-a-bed.

Yuki made a sudden gasp as he felt himself being lowered on to something and tightened his grip around Kyo's neck so he would fall. Once his back hit the bed he lightened up on the grip around Kyo's neck and he reluctantly let their lip-lock go. He looked up at Kyo who was staring back at him with his scarlet red eyes that seemed to almost glow in the torch light.

Kyo crawled on top of Yuki and straddled his hips and lowered his head closer to Yuki's but not close enough that their lips were touching. Kyo took his hand and stroked Yuki's hair that seemed to be a little damp from his sweat. "Its not that hot is it?" he asked.

Yuki gave a light laugh and let his hand fall from Kyo's neck to his cheek. "I thought it was," he replied.

"I guess it was wasn't it?" Kyo asked even though it was more a statement. Kyo gave Yuki a light kiss and then sat back on his knees. "Think we talked enough?"

Yuki gave a light laugh and sat up. "At least for today," he answered. He could still feel his heart beating rapidly and his breath was still heavy. Kyo couldn't help but smirk at him and Yuki noticed it. "What's the look for?"

"When you leave later," Kyo said leaning a little closer, "take a nice cold shower will ya?"

Yuki felt the blood rushing to his cheeks at the comment. "Idiot," he breathed before leaning the rest of the way in and capturing Kyo's lips with his own.

There heated kiss was soon interrupted by something hitting the bars of Kyo's cell. They both instantly let go and looked at the door. On the floor in front of the cell lay a plate from the dinner they had just had. There was a voice following the clattering of the plate to the floor. "We said talk to each other not maul each other," the voice said.

Yuki sighed as he recognized who it was. He looked up at Kyo who was turning back to him. "Had enough for today?" he asked.

"Not entirely but with that kind of reaction for the others, I guess it's enough," Kyo answered in a depressed voice.

Yuki smiled at Kyo took his gaze downward. Yuki was extremely happy that he was this sad about ending what was started. So, as a final act of devotion, he lifted his hand from the bed and placed it under Kyo's chin to look him in the eye and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and then forehead. "Don't look so gloomy," he said. "There's always tomorrow."

Kyo gave a smile and nodded. "Tomorrow then," he said. Kyo got off of Yuki and sat on the end of the bed. Yuki stood up and straightened out his uniform.

He walked over to the bars and started to open the door. Standing in between the door way he turned back to Kyo and said, loud enough for the prisoners to hear, "We came to an agreement?"

Kyo was slightly confused but then got it and answered, "Of course."

Yuki then closed the door behind him and bent down to pick up the plate. He cocked an eyebrow and then walked over to the prisoner who he knew had thrown it and said the latest comment. He stood in front of the cell, with a smirk on his face, and looking into it. "Come on out," Yuki said. "I know you're in there, and I know you threw this."

There was no sound on the other side of the bars or movement but then the figure he had seen before appeared. "Yes my Lord?" he asked, a little scared of what would happen.

Yuki held up the plate and then jutted it out toward the prisoner, who flinched when he saw the plate coming for him and closed his eyes. "I believe this is yours," Yuki said still with the plate in hand out stretched.

The prisoner was a little confused but took it nonetheless. "Thank you?" he said. He wasn't completely sure what to say.

"And one more thing," Yuki said looking down at him. "I don't believe I caught your name."

The prisoner's face lit up and a smile spread across his face. "It's Tsuki my Lord," he answered.

"Tsuki, huh?" Yuki asked. "Well, I do have to say Tsuki you are one interesting fellow."

"Thank you Lord Yuki," he answered. Yuki waved it off and started back for his desk but Tsuki wasn't done talking. "Hold on a moment Lord Yuki."

"Yes?" Yuki asked turning around.

"Did you and Kyo patch things up? Please tell me you did," he said.

Yuki wasn't exactly sure how to answer that one but nodded. "Yes, we did patch up," Yuki answered. "No worries."

"Good," Tsuki answered. "Thank you again Lord Yuki."

"No problem," Yuki said turning back to walk toward his desk. Once he got there he sat down in his chair and sighed. He leaned forward and rested his head on his arms, thinking over what just happened. It's not like he wanted to dismiss those thought but something kept bugging him about it. Every time he would be close to him or think about it his body would get warm and the nagging in the back of his head wouldn't stop. It kept telling him that something was about to happen if all this continued but Yuki didn't want to listen. For the first time, in an extremely long time he felt happy, content with himself, he was actually smiling.

Later that night, after Yuki had taken prison role for the last time, he took one last walk-through to make sure the prisoners were starting to settle down for the night. When he got to Kyo's cell though, he was already asleep so he didn't want to bother him. He walked back to the main door and locked it behind him. He started to ascend the spiral stairs and knocked on the doors at the top. Yuki heard a clacking noise on the other side and then silence which was followed by the doors opening in front of him.

He walked through the doors and turned back to the guards. One was closing the doors and the other bowed low to him. "Good night Lord Yuki," the guard who bowed said. The other guard turned and bowed as well.

"And you," Yuki answered him. He then turned and started walking down the corridor away from the heavy, solid doors. He didn't see many servants around and he knew it was because they had all gone to bed. _Bed, what a wonderful thought._ Yuki smiled to himself at the thought. He had, had a very interesting day and didn't know if he could keep up with it for a whole week. "How does Haru do it?" he asked himself aloud.

"Do what?" a voice called behind him.

Yuki gave a little gasp and turned sharply to see Haru standing there. "Haru?"

"The one and only," he answered putting his hands out as if showing himself off.

"But shouldn't you be in bed or in the infirmary?" Yuki asked. "You're sick right?"

"Well, of course I am," Haru answered. "But do you really think I'm going to stay in bed for the whole night? I've been there since this morning, I need a break."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "I understand, but still if you're not well then you should get back into bed. Or do you want to become sicker?"

"If it means getting out of the job, I really don't care," Haru said crossing his arms.

"You are a real idiot," Yuki said with a sight. He turned his back to Haru. "Now, get to bed, please?"

"Fine," Haru said. "But just don't have too much fun with my job, alright?" He gave Yuki a wink and turned to walk down the opposite side of hallway.

Yuki shook his head. "Haru, you never cease to amaze me," Yuki said. He started walking down the hallway to his room. Once there he swung open the doors and closed them quickly behind him. Yuki let out a relieved breath before walking over to his bed and dropping down on it. He grabbed his pillow and buried his head into it. "This feels so good," he said.

After taking a moment of relaxation, Yuki sat up and hung his legs over the side. He gripped the sides of his bed tightly and started to rock back and forth a little. A lot was on his mind at the moment. With one final rock, he pushed himself off the bed and stood up straight.

Because of it being so late he didn't exactly care what he would wear to bed so he started to strip down to his undergarments. With his clothes discarded he pulled back the covers on his bed and crawled into them, pulling them over his head in the process.

As he finally started to settle beneath the silky covers thoughts of the events before started to flood back to him and even though no one was around he could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as a blush started to form. "Why am I thinking about that now?" Yuki asked himself aloud. "It's not like I was disgusted with it, far from it, but I still can't get over how I was able to form a connection with him so fast. I've never done that before." He sighed and turned on his back. A thought crossed his mind making a small smile appeared on his lips and a laugh rose from his throat. "I guess it's not a terrible thought to want Kyo with me now," he said. A delightful sigh escaped his lips as he rolled on his opposite side. "I think things are going to get a lot better around this dull castle," Yuki said. "I really do."

* * *

Alright, I am so sorry for the wait! Please do not hurt me. But let me explain myself first.  
The first couple of weeks I was going to update but I had to study for exams which was the following week. I couldn't even think about anything else, I even had a panic attack the week before my exams and almost ended up in the hospital, yeah not good.  
I'm all better now though and with a whole summer ahead of me I'm hoping to get these chapters to you on time from now on.

In this story I think I may have made them move fast yet again, can I blame in on boy hormones and the human curiosity? I hope so, because as I was writing this I was thinking, what the hell this story is way to fast even for me. I'm hoping to make them slow down even a little if you guys think it's too fast, but if you don't mind then I'll keep that in mind as well.

Even more good news! I have started a new story! So make sure to go to my profile and look for it. I would really appreciate it!  
But don't do it till it's done, which should be by the next chapter.

I just realized this but all 4 of my stories are all KyoxYuki pairings. I don't really mind myself but I think those are the only ones I like to twist and turn in my stories to have fun with. Well, until next time my dear reviewers. Ado.

5 reviews!


	5. The First Night

Thanks to all my reviewers!

_**Reviews:**_

**TwlightMystery**- I'm glad you love it and yes Yuki is only there for a week. I do love the image of Kyo you put out but the kimono wouldn't fit in with this time period and place…it's medieval Europe with Kings and Lords and all that, but the ball things is interesting. In fact you helped me with a plot coverage I was cooking up…but I can't tell you! Sorry. It's going to be a while anyway before it comes to a chapter of mine anyway so you just have to keep reading to see where it comes in at. Let's put it this way…it has something to do with Yuki that King Akito has planned, but neither Yuki or Kyo like it. It could be anything but it is now specific in my head…anyway…I hope you like this chapter.

**Yuu Kleiyu**- Yes, I love medieval history. Well, here's the next chapter.

**The Ramen Noodle**- Yay is a good thing to say, so say it as much as you want I don't care. Sorry I didn't update sooner.

**Hannoka**- I'm sorry I didn't update soon but I finally did update!

**Neathangel**- Glad you loved it and yes I'm back…again after the laziness even though school is over for the moment. I bet you have been waiting (im)patiently for a while since I haven't updated in a seriously long time.

**Kyonkichi89**- Even though exams and school are out of the way for now…it's just my own laziness starting to set in…oops. I'm glad you're a sucker for YukixKyo action because in this chapter the action speeds up quite a bit…though I think I could have written it a bit better.

* * *

**_Warning:_** There is a **lemon** in this chapter. If you are too young or do not like them do not read this chapter because most of it is smut. Other than that, **ENJOY!**

* * *

**Previously**

As he finally started to settle beneath the silky covers thoughts of the events before started to flood back to him and even though no one was around he could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as a blush started to form. "Why am I thinking about that now?" Yuki asked himself aloud. "It's not like I was disgusted with it, far from it, but I still can't get over how I was able to form a connection with him so fast. I've never done that before." He sighed and turned on his back. A thought crossed his mind making a small smile appeared on his lips and a laugh rose from his throat. "I guess it's not a terrible thought to want Kyo with me now," he said. A delightful sigh escaped his lips as he rolled on his opposite side. "I think things are going to get a lot better around this dull castle," Yuki said. "I really do."

**Now**

Yuki's work at the dungeon had gone by extremely fast, more thanks to Kyo than any. Now it was the last day of his work and he and Kyo had not stopped their antics at all. They have not gone all the way yet, but as in the predicament they are in right now we will see that one thinks they are ready for such a thing.

The other prisoners were out in the garden again and Yuki had found his way into Kyo's cell yet again. This was the only time that they actually had to themselves without the prisoners in the same room. The two were again laying on Kyo's cot-of-a-bed with Yuki pinned underneath Kyo, which he didn't mind at all. Why Yuki did mind was what Kyo was doing while they were kissing.

They were in a heated lip lock, showing no signs of stopping. Kyo had left Yuki's mouth and was moving down his neck. During the past week Kyo had found a particular spot on Yuki's neck that made the paler man moan in the right manner that pleased the man on top.

As Kyo worked on the spot, Yuki started to moan as a pleasurable feeling spread throughout his entire body. He leaned his neck so that Kyo could play around on his neck for how ever he wanted. Yuki didn't mind that Kyo was the one in control most of the time; he enjoyed it a lot, just like now.

Kyo bit down on the spot and felt Yuki arch into him, which was just what he wanted. Taking one hand that was playing in his hair he drug it down Yuki's neck line and then stopping at the top of his lord uniform. Kyo didn't like the thought of the clothes in the way and as swiftly as he could without breaking contact, he started to undo the jacket buttons.

The undoing of the buttons had gone unnoticed by Yuki who was paying to much attention to the connection on his neck. Though when Kyo was finished with the buttons and ran a hand up Yuki's under shirt he knew what happened and pushed Kyo's mouth away from his neck.

Kyo looked down at Yuki curiously to why he had stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked taking a few breaths.

"What are you doing with my uniform?" Yuki asked leaning up on his elbows and looking down at what Kyo had down, his hand was still half way up his white tank.

"I don't like it on right now," Kyo said. "Besides doesn't it feel better now?" He ran the hand under that shirt across Yuki's midsection and then up his sides.

Yuki admitted it to himself that it felt incredible but he wasn't exactly ready for that at all. "Yes, but…" he was cut off by Kyo taking his lips again and forcing him back down on the cot. He pushed Kyo's lips off of him again. "Kyo stop it."

"But you said it felt good," Kyo answered. "I thought you would enjoy this part. Besides we must make this last. It's your last day." He pushed his hand up to Yuki's chest and ran a finger over his nipple as he started to rock his hips back and forth.

Yuki tried to suppress a moan to give Kyo what he wanted and forced out what he had been thinking for sometime. "Kyo can we talk for a bit please?"

"Talk? About what?" Kyo asked. He stopped the rocking and looked at Yuki suspiciously.

"I've been thinking about it a lot and I think it's a good idea," Yuki said. Kyo leaned back on his knees and let Yuki sit up. Kyo gave him his full attention. "This will give you a lot more freedom, you could get out of being down here in the dungeon, and you could spend more time with me."

The last part caught Kyo's attention the most and he listened more intently to Yuki. "What do I have to do to get that?" he asked.

"Would you like to become my vassal?" Yuki asked. "You won't have to do any of the dirty work or anything you don't want to do. It's just that after I leave here I don't want to leave you behind. And if you don't want to it's entirely up to you."

Kyo thought it over a bit and then grazed the lord with a smile. "I'd love to become your vassal Lord Yuki, but you're going to have to seal the deal," Kyo said turning his smile into a smirk.

Yuki got the hint and leaned forward and granted Kyo his wish, another heated kiss. When they decided to stop Yuki gave one last peck on Kyo's cheek and then left for the guard at the prison garden door. The guard nodded and let the prisoners back in.

Yuki watched all the prisoners file in and then Tsuki came through the doors. He looked Yuki over and cocked and eyebrow at him. "You're uniform isn't straight Lord Yuki," he said with a cocky grin. "Too much excitement this time?"

Yuki felt himself flush and then waves Tsuki on. _Can't get anything by that one can I?_ He held prison check again and then sat down at the desk signing some work he had pilled up. "I really need to go talk to the king," Yuki said to himself, but still aloud. "I wish Kazuma would show up to watch the prisoners."

As if on cue the prison door opened and in walked Kazuma. "Good afternoon Lord Yuki," Kazuma said.

"Oh Kazuma thank you for showing up now," Yuki said standing from his seat.

"Ah, yes, so am I," Kazuma said confused. "Why are you so happy?"

"I needed to go talk to the king about someone being my vassal and needed to do it tonight but I don't get off until late," Yuki explained. "Do you mind taking over for awhile?"

"Of course not Lord Yuki," Kazuma said. Yuki shot him a smile and then walked toward the door Kazuma had just entered. "But may I ask who you wish for your vassal?"

Yuki turned and gave a smirk. "None other than the big mouth at the end of the cells," Yuki said before closing the door and walking up the spiral stairs and to the guards.

Kazuma stood there dumbfounded. "Well, I'll be," he said "Those two did make up apparently." Kazuma smiled to himself before going down the line and saying hello to all the prisoners.

Yuki practically ran to the king. When he reached the door he hadn't seen in a week at the least he told the guards he needed to speak to the king about an important matter. One of the guards knocked on the door and then walked in to talk to the king about what Yuki said. The guard came back out and then opened the door wider. "The king will see you now," he said.

Yuki nodded and entered the big doors which shut loudly behind him. He stared straight ahead at the male sitting in the red and gold chair at the end of the chamber. "Ah, Lord Yuki," King Akito said slyly. "What bring you here today?"

"I wish to appoint someone my vassal," Yuki said. "And that has to be made by you my king."

"Well, of course it does," Akito said. He eyed Yuki carefully. "What is the vassal's name?"

"His name is Kyo sire," Yuki explained. "He is a prisoner here that I have met in my duties which you gave me."

"Ah, so it is a prisoner you want huh?" Akito said. He stood suddenly and walked toward Yuki as he spoke. "Who is watching the prisoners now?"

"Kazuma sir," Yuki answered.

"Ah, I see. A very good man there," Akito said but he quickly got back to the point. "And what makes this Kyo so special you would want him as a vassal?"

"Well, when I first started we got off on the wrong foot," Yuki explained, "but then as time passed we got to know each other a lot better and he's a very good person to have around I think."

"Is that so?" Akito asked standing in front of Yuki. "Are you serious about making him your vassal?"

"Yes sir I am," Yuki said boldly. "I am serious about have Kyo my vassal."

"Well, then I guess you may have him if you want," Akito said. "But since he is a prisoner who is getting out of his prison time you better keep him on a tight leash. Do you hear me?"

"Of course my king," Yuki said. He bowed low and then turned to exit the room. Once out of the room Yuki turned and ran back down toward the dungeon, not stopping for anything. He came busting into the prison room and saw Kazuma at the desk first finishing up some paper work. "He agreed!" Yuki said to Kazuma who was started by Yuki's burst through the door.

"Who? King Akito?" Kazuma asked still a little confused on what they were talking about.

"Yes, he said I could have Kyo as my vassal," Yuki said excitedly. "Isn't that great! I can take Kyo away from this place and with me."

"That sounds very good Lord Yuki," Kazuma said. "I'm very happy for both of you. But you better go tell him."

"Thank you Kazuma," Yuki said and nodded as he walk-ran down to Kyo's cell which he opened nervously and rushed it.

Kyo had heard someone tinkering with the lock and sat up in bed to see who it was, but at that moment he saw a figure jumping at him from the door and pinning him to the bed. He looked up to see Yuki on top of him. "What's gotten into you?" he asked.

Yuki leaned down near Kyo's ear and said coolly, "He said you can be my vassal." He then gave Kyo's ear and little lick and then ran his tongue down Kyo's jaw line and onto his neck where he played around on the sensitive skin. He started nipping, sucking, and biting on the man's neck as he felt him arch up against him. He put a hand over his mouth to keep back any moans that would come from his throat as pleasure waved through his entire body.

Yuki then trailed up to Kyo's mouth but had to remove his hand first. He dove his tongue into Kyo's mouth, almost startling him but in no time did it take for him to start kissing Yuki back. After a few minutes Yuki pulled away and said, "Tonight you come with me."

Kyo smiled up at him. "Then we better stop so we can have something to do tonight," Kyo said making a small amount of blush appear on Yuki's face. "You better go do some of your work now before tomorrow."

Yuki nodded and then got off of him, but he didn't make it out before being pulled back from the bars and hitting Kyo's chest. He looked up and Kyo caught his lips once again and then let go before anything really happened. "Making me wait? How coy of you," Yuki said turning from Kyo and locking his door. He then walked down to the desk to help Kazuma with some papers before dinner came.

Yuki was so happy knowing Kyo would be coming with him after work. He thought it was the best thing ever. Thinking about Kyo made the time go by extremely fast as the dinner kart came and then prison check before the prisoners went to bed. Kazuma had left after the dinner was distributed leaving Yuki to the check by himself.

Once it was time to leave Yuki made his way to Kyo's cell. He unlocked the door for the last time and opened the door. "Ready to go?" he asked into the cell.

Kyo walked forward and then out of his cage. "So this is for real?" Kyo asked as they made their way down the hallway.

"Would I really lie to you?" Yuki asked turning to him. He opened up the dungeon door to the spiral stair case.

"Not that I know of," Kyo said. "And I hope you're not." He started up the stairs till he reached the big wooden doors.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Yuki answered as he followed Kyo up. Once at the top he knocked on the door and then it opened.

"Full service," Kyo said. "I'm impressed." He waited for the doors to open fully and then followed Yuki as he walked through the doors. As he stepped out from the doors he felt something grab him from behind and pull him backward forcefully. "What the hell?" he yelled as he looked back up and saw one of the guards had him by the collar.

Yuki turned around as he heard Kyo cry out. "Let him go," he told the guard.

"But Lord Yuki," the guard said, "is he not a prisoner down from the dungeon." He held him up by his collar and then threatened to turn around and bring him down to his cage.

"He is my vassal now," Yuki said glaring at the guard. "Now you will unhand him like I told you to do the first time. Is that clear?" Yuki narrowed his eyes at the guard.

The guard saw the look in Yuki's eye and just let go of Kyo's clothes. He stumbled forward a bit but straightened up and stood proudly beside Yuki. "I'm sorry Lord Yuki," the guard said. "I was wrong. Forgive me." He bowed low at the lord.

Yuki nodded and then turned away to finish his walk down the stone covered hallway. As they walked down the dark hallway Kyo couldn't help but feel a little drawn to Yuki. It was the dead of night and no one was around so he took his hand placed it on Yuki's opposite hip. When the contact was made Yuki looked up at Kyo, but feeling the warm contact around him made him give Kyo a warm smile.

It didn't take long to finally reach Yuki's quarters. When they did get into the room Yuki closed his door and walked over to his bed. "I'll be getting a second bed for you sleep in tomorrow," Yuki said turning out his sheets. He turned to see Kyo looking about his room.

Kyo had never seen a room as beautiful as Yuki's. The satin and gold were everywhere. One side a rack hanger where the uniforms where hanging and then next to that was a gorgeous chest of drawers. Kyo's gaze around the room led him back to Yuki who was standing by his bed. "Your room's very nice," Kyo said.

"Well, are you really paying more attention to the room than to me?" Yuki asked sounded hurt. He plopped himself down on the bed and crossed his arms.

"Aw, you know I couldn't do that to you," Kyo said. He walked up and stood in front of Yuki. He took his hand and placed it under Yuki's chin to tilt it up to face him. "I'll show you that." Yuki was pushed back against his bed as Kyo straddled his hips climbing on top of him. He grabbed a hold of Yuki's wrist and pinned them above his head. He hovered over Yuki's face as he looked directly into Yuki's eyes, full of lust. He then leaned closer and grasped Yuki's lips with his own, running his tongue along Yuki's lip. Willingly Yuki opened his mouth and welcomed Kyo in.

Yuki felt practically mesmerized. For sometime now Kyo had been having this effect on Yuki and he just loved it. He could feel one of Kyo's hand sliding down his arm and then back on the buttons he had undone in the cell. He didn't stop when he felt Kyo working on the buttons this time. Right now he really didn't care what Kyo would do to him, because he was loved the fact that Kyo would be with him and not down in the dungeon.

Kyo had all the buttons undone once again on Yuki's jacket. To take it all the way off Kyo grabbed Yuki around the back of the neck and lifted him up. As Yuki was hoisted Kyo started to pull on the sleeves to get it off and Yuki helped him to get it off faster. Once it off Yuki didn't care where it went and Kyo threw it somewhere off the bed. He gently laid Yuki back down on the bed and he bent back down to Yuki's face to seal it with a kiss.

Yuki's hands where free during the second kiss and he brought his hands up into Kyo's hair grabbing fistfuls to try to bring Kyo as close as possible. Their tongues started to swirl around each other in a playful manner. Kyo pushed himself down on Yuki as he to get closer, but they couldn't get any closer than they were.

Kyo ran a hand along Yuki's middle under his shirt that was still on. He took his hand and ran it up Yuki's side and he felt a shutter from him. He ran it back down Yuki's side and settled it just above his hip while he braced himself with his other hand which was by Yuki's head. Kyo pulled his head back out of the lip lock and both of them started breathing heavy for air. He looked into Yuki's eyes which seemed to glisten in the moonlight that came cascading through the stone window on the wall. Through the glow Kyo could still see the lust that seemed to cover Yuki's eyes.

A small smile appeared on Yuki's face before the hands in Kyo's hair brought Kyo back down for another kiss. Yuki ran one of his hands from Kyo's hair down the side of his face and then slowly down his neck. He ran his hand over Kyo's shirt covered chest and abdomen before finding the edge of the shirt. He took it in hand and pulled it up toward Kyo's head. When it reached under his arms Yuki let go of Kyo's lips and pulled the shirt completely off and threw it somewhere on the floor, leaving Kyo's torso totally exposed. Yuki ran his hand up and down Kyo's slender form and then running his hand up the side of his neck and pulling him back down toward him, but Kyo stopped him.

Before Yuki could understand why Kyo stopped he felt his undershirt being pulled over his head making his arms go up. Kyo threw the shirt on the floor along with the other shirts. With both of them half naked Kyo felt better knowing they were even. He brought himself down to Yuki to make the contact once more. Kyo pushed his torso down onto Yuki's and started to rub them together. He felt Yuki's hands rubbing his back and pulling Kyo down closer to him. Feeling Yuki wanting him more he dropped his hips deep into Yuki's. He felt Yuki arch his back into him and smiled into the kiss they were still connected in.

Kyo then withdrew his mouth from Yuki's and trailed it down the side of Yuki's neck reaching his collar bone. He started sucking on the spot and then bit it. The bite made Yuki hiss and toss his head backwards. Kyo took the open opportunity on Yuki's neck to attack the spot that Kyo found on his neck.

At the warm contact Yuki felt on his neck he let out a loud moan that had been suppressed down in the prison. When Kyo heard Yuki's voice in his ear a gratifying vibe of ecstasy ran through his entire body, but mostly right below his belt. Feeling the throb he started grinding down into Yuki, which was just making his moaning louder and more pleasurable for Kyo to hear.

Kyo wanted more of Yuki and so he started moving lower away from Yuki's neck and passed his collar bone. As his tongue drew a line down to Yuki's chest Kyo brought both of his hands down to Yuki's hips holding him. His tongue crossed over a nipple and he stopped to linger there for a little bit. He licked around it and then the whole thing. When Yuki's nipple was coated in Kyo's saliva he bit down on it. Yuki arched his back with a hiss and found his hands entangled in Kyo's hair.

Kyo moved further down Yuki's torso, taking his time going over Yuki's abdomen. He could feel Yuki grabbing his hair tighter with anticipation. Kyo finally reached Yuki's pant line and when he did he looked up at Yuki. Yuki wasn't looking down at him; he was looking up at the ceiling breathing heavily. Kyo watched Yuki chest rise and fall before placing a hand on the hem of Yuki's pants. Seeing no negative reaction from Yuki he started to slowly pull at Yuki's pants.

Yuki felt the fabric being pulled off him and part of him wanted to grab it and pull it back up but his body felt numb all over and he couldn't move so the other part just told him to enjoy it. Kyo had pulled the pants all the way down to his ankles where he came to a tiny situation; he hadn't taken off Yuki's boots. He quickly untied the boots and pulled them off before anymore time was taken up. Soon the pants were on the floor along with the shirts and boots, forgotten from both of their minds.

As Kyo was getting back up on top of Yuki he slid his hand along Yuki's bare legs slowly. When he reached mid-thigh he felt the last piece of clothing Yuki had on; his undergarment shorts. He did not take them off at that moment instead he crawled back on top of Yuki, settling in between his legs.

Yuki looked up as he felt the other's heat above him once again. He had missed it when Kyo was working on his pants. He felt cold and almost lonely when Kyo wasn't hovering him, but he knew it was all for the better of what was going to happen tonight.

Kyo lowered himself down as he laid on Yuki, leaning more on his left side as he braced himself with his left forearm that was on the side of Yuki's head. Kyo's other hand was playing along Yuki's jaw line and his neck. He looked straight at Yuki who was looking dead at him and their lips met once again. As Kyo kept Yuki's mouth occupied he ran his right hand down Yuki's chest, gently playing with one of his nipples. Slowly running his hand down his whole torso till he reached his destination, Yuki's under shorts.

He started to play around with the top of the shorts, running his fingers along the inside of the hem and playfully pulling at them little by little. Though he realized play time like that was over with when Yuki bit his bottom lip in protest of prolonging what he was doing. So he started to slowly slide his hand into Yuki's shorts till the tip of fingers touched what he was after. He ghosted his fingers over the growing member as Yuki's erection was getting bigger by the touch.

Yuki felt a hitch of air in his throat as Kyo started playing with him. It felt so incredibly good he didn't want it to stop for nothing. Having Kyo touch him was the best feeling in the world. It was gentle yet lustful at the same time. As Kyo was working on Yuki's member, Yuki started playing on Kyo's chest. His right arm was pinned under Kyo and he didn't want to move, fearing that their touches will lose their loving feeling. So he took his left hand ran in all over Kyo's torso, remembering ever inch of him. Yuki could feel Kyo's excitement in his kiss when he started to feel him all over, but something was still missing, something more he was longing for. He hoped he would fill that spot by the end of the night.

Yuki's shorts were finally off thanks to Kyo. The fabric was just getting on his nerves as he tried to please Yuki. Soon Kyo couldn't hold his wanting any longer and he had taken hold of Yuki firmly and started to slowly pump him. When Yuki had felt Kyo's hand around him his hips bucked up, but Kyo was holding him firmly down with his own body. The pumping steadily increased its pace until it was a stable rhythm. Yuki's throat was vibrating with every moan that came forth from Kyo pumping him.

Soon Yuki could feel his climax coming and he couldn't hold it in any longer. With one last loud moan Yuki came, spilling his seed all over Kyo's hand and his own legs. He started breathing heavily again and he tried desperately to get his second wind back in a hurry because no matter how tired he was right now he knew he couldn't go to sleep. Especially since Kyo hadn't had his release yet.

Kyo removed his hand from Yuki's member and brought it up to his mouth. He licked his hand where Yuki had spilled on him and swallowed it. He took another lick before turning back to Yuki and kissing him again.

Yuki thought about how he could please Kyo so that he could also get his release, but thinking of ways to do that only started making himself hard again, meaning that it had to be something that both of them could release in. Kyo was kneeling back in between Yuki's legs as he let his lips go for some more air. Both of them were still breathing heavy and Yuki decided to show Kyo what he thought they could attempt next.

As Kyo was staring into Yuki's eyes, Yuki's hands made their way down to Kyo's pants. When Kyo felt something grabbing at his pants he looked down only to see Yuki trying to pull them down. He looked back up at Yuki, who was smirking back up at him. It only took him a second to realize what Yuki wanted and who was he to deny him _that_?

Kyo let Yuki pull his pants down as much as he could reach and then Kyo kicked off his own pants, shoes coming along with them. Yuki noticed he wasn't completely naked yet and grabbed at the shorts that were the last garment on both of them. The shorts were kicked off along with the pants and shoes leaving both of the men clad in the nude.

Before Kyo actually proceeded with their thought up plan to become closer Kyo pressed down into Yuki, trying to see the difference of how it felt without clothes on. He started to grind into Yuki's hips almost making Yuki go over the edge. It felt so different without clothing, it felt so good. The part that made Yuki almost scream was the skin on skin contact of their members hitting into each other. With that their erections grew more just with the contact of the other.

Kyo didn't want to waste this precious time with Yuki so without any further time lost he stopped the grinding, which Yuki was having so much fun with. Yuki was a little disappointed but he knew something better was coming if he waiting just a little longer.

Kyo put two fingers into Yuki's mouth which Yuki started to suck up, coating them with his saliva. With them fully coated he brought his hand down near Yuki's entrance. He ran a finger up and down it before sticking in a finger. With one finger he let Yuki get use to it before bringing it out and then pushing it back in. With Yuki getting use to that Kyo decided to add another finger, bring two in and out.

With one finger Yuki felt a not really any discomfort and it started to feel really good when Kyo trusted the finger. When Kyo added the second Yuki could feel it and it caused just a little discomfort, but with Kyo working with it he was soon use to it and started to enjoy it. Yuki started to feel it hurt a little when Kyo added the third finger. Yuki groaned as he felt all three going in and out of him. It was uncomfortable but he knew it was for prepping for something more, something he was feeling against his leg.

Kyo took the fingers out and grabbed both sides of Yuki's hips to hold him. He positioned himself near the entrance. With one last look up at Yuki he started to push into him. He started pushing in slowly so that Yuki would get use to it all before thrusting.

As Yuki felt the member enter him he realized that the fingers were smaller and it started to hurt. His fingers started to grip the sheets tightly as he jaw clamped shut and his eyes were closed tightly. It was starting to turn hurt a lot as Kyo kept pushing more and more into him. The pleasure he was trying to reach was causing him a lot of pain in the process.

Kyo saw the pain written all over Yuki's face and stopped pushing in for a second and leaned over Yuki, taking his hands off his hips to brace himself by placing his hands on both sides of Yuki's torso. Kyo leaned down and gave him a little kiss of reassurance before leaning into his ear. "Hang onto me," he said.

It had been a long time since Yuki had heard Kyo's voice and hearing those words he understood that it would be okay, so he let go of the sheets and grabbed onto Kyo's back on his shoulder blades.

With Yuki wrapped securely around him, he wrapped one hand behind Yuki's lower back before laying him back down on the bed. He then started to go back to what he was doing. He started to push himself more into Yuki, trying to fit all of him inside. Kyo could feel Yuki's nails digging into his shoulder blades but he didn't care, as long as Yuki knew he wasn't going to leave him and he was okay. With one final push he was all the way in. Yuki had not let go of Kyo's back at all since he held on and it mattered not to Kyo at all. It was tight for Kyo when he started to trust but the pressure on his member became more pleasurable than painful.

Yuki could feel Kyo inside him and it was such a wonderful feeling he almost felt to cry but he didn't. He felt Kyo start to pull out of him and when he was almost out he felt him thrust back into him slowly at first. Kyo let Yuki get use to it before he quickened his pace.

Kyo's trusts started to speed up as he kept the steady motion. As the thrusting increased, Yuki started to get use to it and loosened his hold on Kyo's back, but didn't let go completely. Kyo took his free hand that wasn't behind Yuki's back and grabbed a hold of Yuki's member yet again. He pumped it in the same steady motion as his trusts; this made Yuki almost go over the edge. Yuki was moaning loudly again and Kyo started to grunt and he too felt himself reaching his climax.

With just a few more trusts Yuki had cried out Kyo's name and came all over Kyo's hand and both of their stomachs. Kyo pushed one more thrust into Yuki before crying out his name and coming inside of the paler man.

Kyo started to feel light-headed after coming and collapsed on top of Yuki. He buried his head in the crook of Yuki's neck. Taking a few more breaths he pulled out of Yuki and settled beside him. Yuki turned his head to look at Kyo who was still trying to even out his breathing. He leaned over and placed a simple kiss on his lips before saying, "Let's get under the covers."

Kyo nodded and pushed himself toward the pillows and pulled the sheets over Yuki and him. He pulled Yuki's back close to him and wrapped his arm around Yuki's middle to keep him securely close. Yuki smiled at the warmth but a thought of what was to come tomorrow made him a little worried. How would the servants react to white spots on the red cover that Kyo placed over both of them? The thought was actually very entertaining but still what if they asked him about it? How would he explain it?

"Hey," Kyo said leaning over to Yuki's ear. "Don't worry about tomorrow. We'll deal with it when the time comes. Until then just get some sleep. You need your rest."

Yuki knew Kyo was right and decided that sleep was the best thing at that moment. So he snuggled closer to Kyo and closed his eyes before falling into a wonderful dream filled sleep with Kyo right next to him.

* * *

Alright, maybe a lemon wasn't in order in the 5th chapter but it was their first night together and I did skip over the whole week almost. Even if you did think it was too fast I bet you all enjoyed it.  
I didn't think I wrote it that well thought. When I reread it, nothing really popped out and I was really disappointed with my writing, but I couldn't redo it because I didn't feel like it.  
I thought a lemon was in order anyway since I made you guys wait so long till I updated, but that was all thanks to my grounding and all.

To all my reviewers please take note I started another story as well during this one, uploaded the 2nd chapter today. 'Summer at the Ozarks' you should check it out if you want to read another one of my stories. It's starting off much slower than this one but it will speed up.  
With better news my birthday was Wednesday the 28th. I turned 16 and guess what I feel no older! I have just proved to the world that I survived another year of my life, yay.  
And with all the shit I read and write, I'm very perverted, but most people already knew that.  
I got 11 new manga books over the weekend for my birthday! They include: Get Backers 1, Hellsing 1 & 3, Only Our Ring Finger Knows, Until the Full Moon 1, Loveless 1 & 2, Saiyuki Reloaded 1 & 2, and Les Esperanca (sp?) 1 & 2. All very good! This next weekend I might be getting Yellow, I can't wait!

Well, 5 more reviews till I update, or decided to update I should say with the way things are going but still.

Have a good 4th of July weekend everybody!


	6. Kyo's Now A Vassal?

Thanks to all my reviewers.

_**Reviews:**_

**NejiGirl**- Well, I'm glad you like it considering what it is. I shall keep up the work. Thanks.

**mixedfic**- Thank you! Short and sweet gets the point across.

**Kyonkichi89**- Thanks for the happy birthday. I'm glad you like my story, even saying it was my best writing makes even more happy! Well, I'm sorry that you caught my typos…I try to hide them but they seem to pop out. I hope this chapter isn't as bad, though I know there are some in there. Well, with the vassal part that was Kyo becoming Yuki's vassal. In this chapter we go more in depth of what being a vassal is like. I hope you like my other store as well.

**Neathangel**- I'm glad you liked it. Thank you. And thanks for the happy birthday as well.

**Yuu Kleiyu**- I like to see my reviewers for other stories start to pick up on my other stories as well. I hope you like it! Thank you!

* * *

**Previously**

Yuki knew Kyo was right and decided that sleep was the best thing at that moment. So he snuggled closer to Kyo and closed his eyes before falling into a wonderful dream filled sleep with Kyo right next to him.

**Now**

The morning light started coming in through the stone window of Lord Yuki's chambers. The warm light poured onto the couple in bed, shining on them in each other's arms. Yuki started to stir as the luminosity played on his eye lids. He opened his eyes slowly; blinking to get full sight. He let out a yawn and curled into the warmth in front of him. Yuki looked up at what was the cause of the warmth. Seeing Kyo's sleeping face brought back vivid images of last night that Yuki couldn't help but smile at.

Yuki couldn't help but notice how peaceful Kyo looked in his sleep. He reached a hand up and gently ran his fingers over Kyo's tan skin. His finger tips started playing on Kyo's built chest. Yuki noticed Kyo stir a bit and he looked back up in his face to see his eyes adjust to the morning light.

"Morning," Yuki said running a hand through Kyo's hair. "How'd you sleep?"

Kyo played with Yuki's waist under the blanket. He smiled at the light blush creeping up on Yuki's cheeks. "I slept fine," he said. "But I must say the time before was better."

Yuki smiled up at him. "Glad you enjoyed it," he said. "I just hope it won't be our last." He flinched a little at the tickling feelings on the small of his back.

Kyo smirked at the small flinch Yuki made. "I'm sure it won't be," he said leaning down toward him. "Believe me." He grasped Yuki's lips with his own. He started to pry Yuki's mouth open, but he didn't have to do much because Yuki opened up his mouth freely. Kyo climbed on top of Yuki as his hands started to roam his body. Kyo withdrew his lips from Yuki's and looked into his eyes.

"I know I probably shouldn't be saying this because I know I'll regret it," Yuki said, "but, since it's morning we should get up. You never know when a servant's going to walk in the door."

Kyo sighed and rested his forehead on Yuki's shoulder. "How can you even suggest something like that," Kyo said. "And in the state I'm in."

"What?" Yuki asked looking down at Kyo. Kyo looked up at Yuki earnestly as Yuki felt something in between his own legs that wasn't his. He now understood what Kyo meant. "Fine but if we're caught, you're taking responsibility."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kyo said leaning over Yuki. "Not another way." He leaned the rest of the way down as he pushed against Yuki and gripped his lips before starting in his actions again.

"So, he's with Yuki now," Haru said sitting down at the desk in the dungeon. He kicked his legs up on the desk and intertwined his fingers behind his head.

Kazuma sat across from Haru on a stool. He rested his elbow on the desk with his head in his hands. "That's what was said," Kazuma said.

"And now Kyo is Yuki's vassal," said Haru. "Didn't think he would ever get tied down like that."

"Well Lord Haru," Kazuma said. "Lord Yuki did get Kyo to agree to as well."

"I understand that," Haru said. "But," he let out a sigh, "Yuki was the one that said he would never degrade himself to get a vassal."

"Degrade himself?" Kazuma asked. "But having a vassal can't all be that bad. The king has one."

"That's one reason why I don't have one," Haru said. "Being a lord's bad enough." He knocked his legs back down to the floor and leaned forward on the desk. "People who have vassals, most of the time tend to use them to their own advantage. Even if in the beginning they say they wouldn't think of doing that. The power goes to their head and they start getting really pushing with their vassals."

"I can see this is a tough subject for you," Kazuma said looking up at Haru with concern. "Are you afraid that, that's what's going to happen to Lord Yuki?"

"Somewhat," Haru breathed out running hand threw his dual-colored hair. "But maybe he'll prove that theory wrong."

"I'm sure he will," Kazuma said gracing the lord with a smile. "Lord Yuki has always been extremely considerate of others. I'm sure Kyo is no exception to that."

Haru gave a bored nod and stood up. He walked over to the prisoners and did another check before letting them outside. As the prisoners started to file out into the garden, Haru started to think of what the future will hold for the two new companions. Yuki was his childhood friend, even after a few feuds of who thought who was better. Since they were small they were close, and that's why Haru was worried the most. If he ever saw Yuki was in some sort of pain, he would kill the person causing it. Kyo was no exception. Though Haru knew Yuki wouldn't hang around something that he was sure would cause him pain. But the outlook of people's lives can change in an instant.

Haru brought his hands over his head and pulled straight up. He could feel the muscles in his back stretch and a slight pop in one of his joints. With an exhale of breath he let his arms down slowly and placed them at his side. "Well, the saying is don't dwell on the past. I guess in my case it's; don't dwell on the future," Haru said aloud in the prison hallway. Kazuma had left just before prison check so he knew he was alone. "Might as well go do something entertaining with the prisoners."

The guard stationed on the outside of the door opened it for Lord Haru when he saw it opening slightly. "Good morning Lord Haru," the guard said with a small bow.

When the door opened for Haru, light poured in on him. He shielded his eyes for a brief moment before taking the step outside of the dungeon. He turned to the guard that bowed to him. "Of course," Haru said back to him. The guard closed the door behind him as he turned back to the outside area. The prisoners were everywhere in the vicinity.

Some of the prisoners, awhile back, asked for a small track to keep their strength and stamina up. The best that was done was a small dirt track in the far corner that wasn't even in a straight circle. Though that didn't seem to mind the prisoners. They still got their exercise. Other prisoners were sitting in the shade, which was everywhere because of how the structure was built. It was basically a small dug out area in the back of the castle, so people wouldn't bother it. And over the top, so that it was sealed, were sewn together leaves. Huge leaves at that. In the bottom there was real grass so the prisoners wouldn't be without that. It was decorated to look like it was in the middle of the forest, though the prisoners knew they weren't.

Haru noticed one prisoner he knew and walked up to the table they sat on.

"Ah, Lord Haru," the prisoner said seeing Haru walking over to him. The other prisoners around him looked up at the name. "And what is the pleasure of the trip you are gracing us with today?"

"Do I really need a reason?" Haru asked. He gave the prisoner a smirk. "That really hurts me Tsuki."

"I don't want to hear your sob stories," Tsuki said. He returned the smirk which turned into a grin. Tsuki was never one to intimidate; he could never hold a stare. "So were you that bored that you had to come see us?"

Haru nodded at the comment as he came and lifted himself to sit on the table. "That, and the fact that I can't go a day without seeing my beloved prisoners," he said sarcastically.

Tsuki and the other prisoners let out a laugh at Haru. They could always count on him to lighten the day. And they were grateful. "So," Tsuki said after the talking had died down. "Is it true that Kyo is now Lord Yuki's vassal? I mean last night was Lord Yuki's last night and Kyo was there, but this morning he wasn't. Then the rumors started and I just wanted to be sure."

"Of course they're true," Haru said. "Your rumor spreader was listening to Kazuma and I when we were talking about it. Why would we lie to each other?"

"But you did know that he was listening to you," Tsuki said. "So you could have lied if you wanted. You didn't, did ya?"

"No Tsuki," Haru said. "The rumor is true. Kyo is now Lord Yuki's vassal."

"I guess I could see that," Tsuki said. He put his hand under his chin and rested his head on it, in a thinking position. "They were spending a lot of time together recently."

"They were?" Haru asked perking up. It seemed something sparked his curiosity. "How so?"

"Well," Tsuki began. "They started out like enemies in the beginning because Kyo seemed undisciplined. Lord Yuki didn't like that he showed little respect to anybody. On that day and after it, Kyo never came outside. He and Lord Yuki were always alone in dungeon. And when we would come in from outside I would always give Lord Yuki the once over, I always do. His eyes would be glazed over and some times his uniform and hair would be a mess." He stopped to let a smile spread on his face at the thought of one time how messy Yuki actually was. "Anyway the fact is I think there was something going on between those two, but since they were never actually caught in the act we don't know."

"Well," Haru began, "this is quite and interesting development. I will have to look into it immediately."

"But how," Tsuki asked. "You work here all day and most of the night."

"The morning," Haru said. "I can always grace Yuki with a visit in the early mornings. He's usually up anyway."

"How sneaky," Tsuki said with a sly smile. "Creeping up on them the morning after. It's almost too perfect."

"Well, I can't do it today," Haru said. "But I will of course try it tomorrow."

"I look forward to hearing your report," Tsuki said. "I just hope it's a good one."

"I'll try my best," Haru said.

Yuki threw the covers off of him and then sat up; letting his feet dangle above the cold stone inches from his soles. He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping mass. Kyo had fallen asleep after their last round, which he intended for. Yuki stood up on the stone floor and walked across the smooth surface to his clothes rack. As he pulled a uniform off the rack he realized just how dirty he really was and placed it back on the rack.

The wash bowl was empty as Yuki walked up to it. He took the rag at was hanging on the edge and held it firmly as his other hand grasped the large pitcher next to the bowl. Yuki held it over the bowl and then titled it, letting the water pout into it. He could feel a few sprinkles get him as well. The pitcher was placed back in its spot and the rag was dripped in. Yuki held the rag above the pitch and rung it out before wiping the cold cloth on his body.

After a few times of dipping the rag back into the bowl and then ringing it out to wash himself he felt cleaner. He put the rag back on the edge of the bowl and walked back over to the uniform rack. He grabbed a pair of undergarment shorts that were neatly folded on a small board on the rack next to the undershirts. Yuki slipped on the shorts and shirt and then grabbed his uniform pants. He pulled them up to his waist and then grabbed the last article of clothing; the uniform shirt. He slipped it on and buttoned it to his neck. He pulled at the hem of the shirt to straighten it. Yuki then leaned over and pulled each boot on. He tucked in the bottom part of his pants before he was finished.

Since he was clothed; Yuki could now feel the warmth come back to him that had escaped in the cold room. He walked over to a life-size mirror and straightened out his hair. Yuki felt ready to go, but when he looked back to his bed he knew he wasn't.

Yuki walked over to the side that had the lump in it. He grabbed the cover and pulled it back to reveal the still sleeping Kyo. He started to gently shake him and then he started to stir. It took a few more tries before Kyo was actually awake.

Kyo sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted to the room he looked over at the person standing next to him. Seeing it was Yuki he gave a small smile and got out of bed. "Did you really have to wake me up?" he asked.

"Yes," Yuki said. "I can't lay in bed all day and you have to get a new uniform yet."

"What do you mean 'I have to get a new uniform'?" Kyo asked as he walked over to the wash bowl.

"Since you are now my vassal and you are to live inside the castle as one," Yuki said, "you are required to wear a certain outfit with the kingdoms crest on it." Yuki motioned toward his own uniform with the crest on it. It was a black Maltese cross with silver outlining. Two snakes were coiled around it. One started at the top the other at the bottom. In the bottom right corner was a small rose and a little bird flying toward the cross. It was a very simple design, but the king himself designed it. He said it was befitting for this kingdom.

"Oh, that crest," Kyo said taking the rag from the bowl. "It's all over this damn castle. The king must really like it."

"Well, he did design it and it's the kingdoms crest," Yuki said.

"So, each one of those symbols has to be important to him," Kyo said ringing out the rag. "You know how?"

"No, I don't," Yuki said. A small tapping sound came to the lord's ear. Yuki looked over at the door and then walked toward it. He opened it slightly to see who it was. "Yes?" he asked looking at the person in the hallway.

"Hello my lord," the servant said bowing at the waist before finishing.. "I'm here to get your linens. If you don't mind."

Yuki recognized the servant girl as someone who had worked in this castle her whole life. "Of course I don't mind Miss Tohru," Yuki said. "I just need to check one something real quick."

"Lord Yuki," the girl said. "I've told you a dozen times you can just call me Tohru. You really don't have to be so formal."

"I know," Yuki said. "But I keep forgetting." He gave the girl and smile and then looked back into the room to make sure Kyo was descent. Surprisingly he was and Yuki opened the door wider for the girl.

Tohru walked in and then turned back to Yuki. "King Akito has already made preparations for your vassal. His bed should be arriving momentarily. The tailor is also ready for you," she said.

"Thank you Miss Tohru," Yuki said.

Tohru opened her mouth to protest the formalities again but the sight of another person made her stop. She looked over at the person and bowed. "You must be Lord Yuki's new vassal," she said. "My name is Tohru. I'm a servant here in the castle, so if there is anything I can do for you please let me know."

"Ah…sure," Kyo said. Since he was born a peasant he had never been treated like this. It was always fend for yourself out in the town. If you want something, get it yourself. If you get into trouble, you're on your own. It was always like that for him, even with his parents. They were never really the caring parents every child except him seemed to have. That's probably why he started becoming a thief at a young age. But now, with Yuki's help, he seemed to be getting another chance.

"Well, we better be going Kyo," Yuki said bringing Kyo out of his past. "And Miss Tohru, I'm going to have to request my sheets be washed."

"Sure Lord Yuki," Tohru said bowing at her waist. "And remember, no formalities."

Yuki turned to walk out the door, Kyo following right behind. Once in the hallway Kyo decided to talk first. "So, when we're in public do we just act like lord and vassal or what?" he asked.

"In the presence of others," Yuki said. "We'll have to act like lord and vassal. Acting like lovers in front of people…I'm just not sure how they would take it."

"I understand," Kyo said. "I was just trying to be clear." Upon hearing that they could not express their love for each other in public silenced them for some time. They weren't exactly sure why though. When they would get some time alone they could express it all they want, but they couldn't show any ounce of love in front of anyone else. For the fact that the thought of two men together was unthinkable, it would be a disgrace on the kingdom. And every downfall that comes the kingdom's way would be blamed on them, no matter what it was.

As the two walked down the hallway more and more servants seemed to be popping up, meaning they were getting close to the center of the castle. As each servant passed they bowed for respect to Lord Yuki and his new vassal. This was still all new for Kyo and it was a lot to take in.

Kyo had no idea that to get to the tailor, they had to enter the village. Yuki had been leading him through hallways and walkways until they came to the drawstring bridge, which was already laid out. They walked across the bridge and entered the town.

Most of the peasants and merchants did the same as the servants in the castle and bowed at Yuki, but not exactly to Kyo. With the way he was dressed he only looked like a common thief following the lord.

The tailor didn't live to far from the castle gates and Yuki and Kyo walked in. "Ah, good afternoon," a voice called from the back as they entered the small shop. "I shall be with you momentarily." A few noises could be heard from the back and then they stopped. Out of the wooden doorway walked a small man, shorter than both Kyo and Yuki. The top of his head was bald, but the sides were full of silver and white all pulled into a small ponytail. Small glasses sat on the edge of the man's pudgy nose. He was taking off a pair of gloves as he walked up to the pair. "What can I help you with my lord?"

"I was told that the king sent someone to talk to you about you fitting a new vassal," Yuki said. "He did, right?"

"Fitting a new vassal?" the man repeated. "Let me see. He flipped out a small pad of paper and looked over the pages. "Ah, yes. Someone did come in here and told me about it. Are you the lord requesting the vassal?"

"Yes," Yuki said. "This man," he motion toward Kyo, "needs a vassal uniform."

The pudgy man walked up to Kyo. He looked him up and down and then walked around him. "No problem," the man said. "I just need to take some measurements." The man went to a drawer and pulled out a measuring strip and then walked back to Kyo with a stool. He stood on it and looked toward Kyo. "No moving or I'll get the measurements wrong."

Kyo nodded and held out his arms. The man placed the tape around Kyo's neck, arms, chest, waist, legs; anything that had a measure. Yuki almost laughed when the man was taking the measurements in between Kyo's legs. The face Kyo made was priceless. After a few more measurements the man finished up. "Alright," the man said. "Thank you for standing still. You're done."

Kyo lowered his arms. Yuki walked up next to him. "Thank you for this," Yuki said. "Now, when will the uniform be ready?"

"Well," the plump man said scratching the bald part of his head. "It's actually been a slow week. So, I would have to say I might have it done by late afternoon tomorrow."

"Splendid," Yuki said. "That'll be perfect." He turned and started for the door. "Come on." Kyo nodded and turned to follow Yuki out of the store. The old store keep waved as they made their way out.

The two started back toward the village, getting the same bows and looks as the first time. Two kids came up in front of Yuki as they were reaching the bridge. They didn't beg, bow, or snicker. They just stood there in Yuki's way, not moving or showing any signs of moving. One of the kids looked partially familiar as well. "May I help you?" Yuki finally asked.

The familiar looking kid looked at his friend and then back at the lord. "I guess you could," the kid said. "But what if you can't? Or will you get frustrated with me as well you 'all-so-powerful lord' and throw me in jail as well?"

Yuki was very confused. He didn't understand what the kid was implying. "Well," he said, "how could I help you?"

"You could let a good man go," he answered.

That made Yuki even more confused. "What are you saying?" Yuki asked.

"It's your fault!" the boy was yelling now and causing a scene. "You lords and ladies and even the king threw my father in jail for a crime he didn't commit! How can you live with yourself!"

"Hey you little brat," Kyo said standing in front of Yuki. "Lord Yuki hasn't thrown anyone in jail. Get your facts straight and yell at someone else."

"Kyo," Yuki said placing a hand on his shoulder. "He's just a kid. You have to be kinder. He's just confused. At such a young age and having your father thrown in jail, no wonder he would be mad at me."

"But he's insulting not just you," Kyo said. "He's basically insulting everything this kingdom is built on. Can you really tell me that you can live with hearing that?"

"Like I said," Yuki said. "He's just a kid. Leave him be. That's an order." He narrowed his eyes at Kyo.

Kyo knew that Yuki meant it and with a huff let it go and stepped back behind him. "Now," Yuki said turning to the kid. "I'm sure your father did do something to upset however put him in jail, but you can't blame everybody."

"But I do blame everybody in that stupid castle!" he yelled. "No one did anything to help him! Now's he's there forever!"

"Kori!" someone yelled running up to them. She was a middle-aged woman with brown hair pulled back into bun. Streaks of hair kissed her skin on her face as she ran. "Kori!" she caught up to them and grabbed the boy by the arm. "Do not disgrace the name of the kingdom. And in front of a lord, no less." She turned to Yuki. "I'm terribly sorry for this out burst my lord. Ever since his father was convicted he's been mad at everyone; even me. Please do not take it to heart."

"Do not worry about it," Yuki said. "He's still young. When he's older he'll realize what's the truth." Yuki bent down to the boy's height. "I use to work with the prisoners. What was your father's name?"

The young boy grabbed his mother's dress. He glared and Yuki and then nestled his head toward his mother. "His name was Tsuki," his mother responded for him.

"Tsuki?" Yuki and Kyo asked in unison. Yuki stood upon hearing the man's name.

"You know him?" the woman asked. "Please tell me. Is he alright?"

"Yes," Yuki said. "He's fine. He's actually the one that taught me the finer points of being on prison duty. I owe your husband a lot. He helped me in more ways than one. And yes," he looked at the kid, "he is a good man. I'm not sure what he was convicted of but he seems to be doing alright for himself, all things considered."

"Thank you," the woman said bowing. "The news gives me happiness." She reached down and picked up her child. She turned and walked back toward their house and entered it.

"So that's Tsuki's family, huh?" Kyo asked. "They seem nice; except for the kid. He needs to learn some manners."

"Oh? Like a certain someone I know?" Yuki asked turning around to face him. "You don't have many good manners either."

"Shut up," Kyo said quietly. "Come on. Let's get back to the castle." He started for the bridge.

"I thought I was the master of this relationship here?" Yuki asked walking after him.

"Then take command, lord," Kyo said stretching his arm out in front of him. A sneering smile presenting his face as Yuki passed.

"Idiot," Yuki said walking in front of his vassal. Once in front he, himself let a small smile grace his own mouth. _He never ceases to amaze me._

* * *

Chapter 6…finally! I haven't updated in, at least a month. And I'm really sorry but I've been caught up in my other story which is catching up to this one in chapters. Also, I had a huge writers block for this story.

Nothing really exciting happened in this chapter, but at least you get a little background on some, just a bit.

In recent updates I have found that my manga collection holds 94 books. And in the near future will hold 29 more. I'm so excited!

At this moment I will give you guys a site that holds most names to manga and anime. And people review them too, so you know what to expect. http/ boysonboysfilm .com/ anime/ index .html (remove spaces) http/ yaoi-manga .com is also a good site that I'm sure most of you have visited.

Next week I will going to San Antonio for vacation! So, if anyone has been there, or lives there and has visited some really cool places, you mind telling me?

5 or more reviews or no update.


	7. Explanation Time

Thanks to all my reviewers!

_**Reviews:**_

**darkangel36**: Thank you very much and thanks for all the reviews for each chapter!

**Kei the Incarnadine Goddess:** Liking Kyo on the bottom doesn't make you weird, I read that stuff too, but I don't think I could right it. But yes, medieval times are very easy to love. I thank you for your information of San Antonio. The trip went really well and I completely fell in LOVE with San Antonio. I just wish I could live down there. And the climate was nothing to worry about down there. I live in Missouri and all Missourians known that no other states weather is stranger than ours. We've had some really bad summers and down in San Antonio if felt like it was between 70 and 85 degrees the whole time. I loved it. Yes, many obstacles and enemies are about to show up, I can't wait to right then. Thank you for everything!!!

**Ren-sensei**: Short, sweet, to the point. I love it. You even said hello and good bye, how nice. Thank you for liking it.

**Yuu Kleiyu**: No, Tohru is staying a servant, though I'm still debating how to use her in next chapter. Thank you for the compliment and I'm very glad to hear you'll be reading all of my stories. Thank you.

**NejiGirl**: Aww, how nice. I think you are the only one who has made a comment on Tsuki. Thank you. And just for you I'll try to work something out for him.

* * *

**Previously**

"I thought I was the master of this relationship here?" Yuki asked walking after him.

"Then take command, lord," Kyo said stretching his arm out in front of him. A sneering smile presenting his face as Yuki passed.

"Idiot," Yuki said walking in front of his vassal. Once in front he, himself let a small smile grace his own mouth. _He never ceases to amaze me._

**Now**

Light glistened down into the dark chamber. A masquerade of yellow, dust fluttering into the streaks. "King Akito the preparations are being made with your consent," a servant said as she bowed at her waist in front of the king. Her dark blonde hair pulled back neatly.

"And how long will it be for _her_ to be here?" King Akito asked the servant girl as his eyes closed in thought. "Will she be here on time?"

"Word has it that she left from her kingdom early this morning," the servant answered. "She will arrive the morning of."

"Wonderful," Akito said opening his eyes. He turned to the man standing next to him. "Kureno, take note of everything. I want to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Of course sire," Kureno said bowing his head as he took a few papers from the girl.

Akito waved his hand to signal the servant girl away. She followed suite, closing the door behind her. Once she was out of the room Akito turned back to Kureno. "Where's Yuki?" he asked.

"He left earlier to go to the tailor," Kureno answered. "He has a vassal now, so the vassal needs a proper uniform to walk around the castle."

"I see," Akito said winding his fingers together. "I guess I don't need to tell him today. I'll tell him later."

"But King Akito," Kureno said surprised. "You can't keep this arrival from him. It's important to his future."

"But Kureno, if I tell him now he could do one of two things," Akito answered. "He could embrace it and welcome _her_. Or, he could be torn from it and maybe even run away."

"Do you really think he would run away from hearing the news?" Kureno asked taking his gaze to the ground.

"I think he might since he has that new vassal," Akito said resting his head on his hand.

"Why do you say that?" Kureno asked him.

"Don't you remember the Lord Yuki before this prisoner was taken in by him?" Akito asked. "After seeing what some of the lords and ladies do with their vassals he swore he would never have one, ever."

"Do you think that it means anything?" Kureno asked finally looking up at the king.

Akito smirked at Kureno. "If this one prisoner he met in a week can change his whole view on having a vassal he must be _very_ special to Yuki," Akito answered.

"Does it anger you?" asked Kureno getting worried a little bit.

"No, not really," Akito answered. "If Yuki wants to see if a man can make him happy I won't stand in his way. But I wonder, will he be able to satisfy him once he realized the consequences of staying with his new vassal once _she_ arrives."

"King Akito," Kureno said. "The way you explain it, it's almost as if you want to break Lord Yuki."

"It's not that I truly intend to," Akito said, "but if I do break Yuki, I hope he realizes his own errors before blaming me." He side glanced at Kureno. "Do you think that's evil?"

"Maybe just a little," Kureno answered. "But you are the king. I cannot change your choices."

"No, you can't," Akito said. "But it will be fun to see how this all plans out. I just hope it goes according to plan."

!#$&()#$&()

"Lord Yuki! Lord Yuki!" a girl with brown hair yelled as Yuki and Kyo entered the castle gates. Yuki looked up and saw the servant girl running toward them. She finally reached them and graced them both with a low bow at the waist. "Lord Yuki, I'm glad you came back so soon," she said.

"And why is that Miss Tohru?" Yuki asked with a questioning voice.

"I wasn't sure if I would see you today once the afternoon and dinner meals start to be prepared," she said. "And I was told to tell you this the next time I saw you, but I knew it would be important, so I tried to hurry."

"Alright, I get it," Yuki said with a smile. "Now, what is this news you had to tell me?"

"After you left your room to go to the tailor I was still taking your linens and sheets to clean them," Tohru started to explain. "And a visitor came by looking for you almost right after you left."

"And just who was looking for me?" Yuki asked trying to guess in his mind who would visit him in the early morning.

"It was Lord Haru," Tohru said. "I believe he wanted to ask you something."

"Did he ask to meet with me?" Yuki asked thinking the worst if he had to ask him something.

"Oh no," Tohru said putting up her hands. "He said he would be back tomorrow morning around the same time because of his job. So, you shouldn't have to worry about it."

"I see," Yuki said crossing his arms. "But still, I might want to go speak with him if he decided to come see me before work." He looked up Tohru, who stood there straight and a small smile gracing her face. "Miss Tohru, I have a request for you."

"Of course My Lord," Tohru said with a bow. "Anything you need."

"Though he is a handful I was wondering if you would watch over my vassal while I go visit Haru," Yuki pushed. "And if he does give you any trouble then," he eyed Kyo, "I will deal with him later."

"Well, if that is what you want Lord Yuki," Tohru said. "Then I will keep my eyes on him." Her innocent smile spread wider.

"Wh…wait a minute," Kyo cut in. "Why do I need to be looked after?" He stood in front of Yuki between him and Tohru.

"I don't want to take you with me and if I leave you on your own one of the soldiers may see you as a common thief and throw you in prison again," Yuki explained. "Miss Tohru here is nice enough to keep you company instead of me locking you in our room."

Kyo looked down at his side. "Fine, but…"

"I understand you don't know her," Yuki said. "But she'll show you around the castle as she does her work. Is that right Miss Tohru?"

"Oh, yes," Tohru said. "I'd be pleased to show you around the castle. She beamed a smile at the new comer and bowed to Yuki as he left for the prison, leaving the two complete strangers alone. "Oh, ah, let me introduce myself. My name is Tohru, a servant here at the castle of our Lords and Ladies of the kingdom."

"Nice to meet you Tohru," Kyo answered with a little shake in his voice. "My name is Kyo, vassal of Lord Yuki."

"Very nice to meet you Kyo," Tohru said. "But, I do have a request for you as you continue your stay here at the castle." She looked down at her hands holding each other. Kyo looked up at the girl and was startled to see her face on the verge of tears. "Please, take care of Lord Yuki." She bowed at the waist and squinted her eyes. "Please."

Kyo was stunned at what the girl had just asked of him. He thought it a joke, but then the seriousness of her face assured it was from the depths of her heart. He reached a hand on her shoulder, which shocked her, and said, "Though I don't know the reason of your asking, you can stay rest assured, no matter what I will stay by Lord Yuki's side. There is no way I could let him go."

Tohru gave Kyo a sheepish grin and then closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and then stood up straight. "Alright, now I have to keep my promise and show you around a little bit while Lord Yuki is gone. Please follow me through the front garden." She walked past Kyo and started on a made walkway that veered right. Kyo turned and followed her as the tour commenced.

!#$&()!#$&()

Yuki opened the prison door deep within the depths of the castle. A smile crossed his face as a few nice memories appeared back inside his memory. Closing the door behind him he heard a stir to his right. He looked over to see a sleeping Haru, hunched over on his desk. Yuki sighed at the sight and walked over to him. He pushed him a few times and called, "Haru. Haru, come on wake up already."

Haru stirred a bit and looked up at the intruder through little slits of his sleepy eyes. "Oh, Yuki," he said with a yawn, stretching his arms out in front of him. Trying to wake up. "Why are you here?"

"I heard from Miss Tohru that you came by my chambers early this morning after I left," Yuki explained. "You said you needed to talk to me and instead of you visiting me in the mornings I'd visit you during work."

"Seems fair," Haru said. He looked down at the messed up papers on the desk and shuffled them back into a neat pile. "Yes, I did want to speak with you. Please sit down if you like." Haru motioned toward a chair. Yuki took it and stared at his friend. "It seems you have taken Kyo in as a vassal."

"Yes, I have," Yuki said. "You have an objection to it?"

"Oh, no, nothing of the sort," Haru said waving his hands in his face. "I just wanted to know some other information linked to this little tidbit."

"Linked?" Yuki questioned. "What do you…mean exactly?"

"The Yuki I know would never want a vassal," Haru started. "You said it was degrading for a person to be a master of another." He eyed Yuki. "Isn't that right?"

"But that's…that's not…"

"It's not what, Yuki?" Haru asked.

"Haru, are you mad?" Yuki asked.

"Mad?" Haru said. "Why would I be mad? Did I seem it?"

"Well, yeah, a little," Yuki explained.

"Oh, sorry," Haru said. "It's just I want to know what binds you to this guy. What is it about this guy that makes you change your whole view on a subject which you completely disregarded for the longest time?"

"I don't know if I can answer that," Yuki looking down at his balled fist in his lap.

"Do you love him?" Haru asked.

Yuki's eyes widened at his friend's words. He tried to laugh it off. "Wha…what are you talking about Haru?" he asked with a laugh. "It's a joke right?"

Haru's face did not change. "Yuki please answer the question," he said closing his eyes. "I need to know, and you need to admit it." Yuki did not laugh, he was still. "If this is not love and you're with him, just because you're curious and that's it please let him go now."

"Haru?" Yuki asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Yuki, if you don't love Kyo please just let him go," Haru explained. "If there is no love between you two then one or both of you are going to end up hurt."

Yuki was shocked. "You're hiding something from me. Aren't you Haru?" Yuki pushed sitting on the edge of his seat. "What are you hiding from me?"

"I can't tell you Yuki," Haru said. "Even if I could, I wouldn't tell you unless you answer my question first. Now, answer it. Do you love him?"

Yuki was quiet for a few minutes as he hung his head, hiding his face from Haru. "..s.."

"What?" Haru asked. "I couldn't hear that."

"…es…ov…im…," Yuki mumbled.

"Yuki," Haru said with a cocky grin. He knew he had won. "I couldn't hear that. Please speak up."

"YES ALREADY!" Yuki shouted at Haru. "I LOVE HIM! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

Haru's grin grew into a smile and then a laugh. "Yes, I am very happy," Haru said. "You're finally about to come out and say you love him. Isn't that sweet?"

Yuki blushed from the comment. "Shut up," he said. "And stop laughing at me."

"I'm laughing because I'm happy idiot," Haru said. "I never thought that you would meet someone that would change you're life like this so much. And for the better no less." He smiled at his friend. "Now, please just be careful out there with your lover."

There was a knock at the door and then it opened. "Lunch time!" called the server. "Lord Haru, if you would please?"

Haru nodded and stood to walk over to the cart of food for the prisoners. As he past Yuki he leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Spend as much time with him as possible, because very soon someone might want to destroy that bond that you have with him. And when _she_ does come, you better be strong." Haru smiled at the server and started to grab plates of the cart to give them to the servers.

Yuki took this opportunity to leave the prison. He walked the tall stairs and all the way back out to the court yard thinking of what Haru meant when he said "_she_". As he came to the entrance of the court yard he looked out in the sun to see people everywhere, but two people who were walking across it caught his eye. He smiled and decided to follow them, and then he noticed something strange about the two. They were…running?

!#$&()!#$&()

"Oh, no!" Tohru cried as Kyo and her took a turn in a corridor. "I can't believe I lost track of time at a time like this!"

"Tohru, where are we going in such a hurry?" Kyo asked as he followed behind her.

"I totally forgot about the lunch and dinner preparations!" Tohru said. "It's part of my job and I forgot about it! Ahh, it's so late! I've probably already missed lunch!"

"Slow down a little will ya?" Kyo asked as it seemed Tohru's speed was increasing as they started for a tall ray of light entering of the entranceways. "Where are we going?"

"Kyo, I can't slow down at all," Tohru said. "I have got to get to the kitchen as soon as I can!"

As they hit the sunlight, warm air embraced them as they sprinted across the court yard. They dodged all the people who seemed to be in the way and apologized as they ran if they hurt anyone. Soon they reached the door of the kitchen and burst in. When they met the floor they breathed heavily to catch their breaths. "I think you made it, even for being a little late," Kyo said.

"There you are!" said a voice from above the two. They looked up to see the head cook. A middle-aged woman with reddish hair (from ch.1) stood there, hovering over them. A scorn look covered her face.

Tohru jumped to her feet. "I'm so sorry!" she answered bowing at the waist. "I apologize for being so late. But I was given a duty to show Kyo, a new vassal, around the castle. When I finally realized how late it was I rushed over here as fast as I could."

The cook shook her head. "I can't believe you," she said. Her face turned gentle and small smile appeared. "It's fine, you only missed lunch. You can help with dinner though."

"Of course," Tohru said walking across the kitchen and helping another cook.

Kyo looked about the kitchen until he set his eyes on the red haired woman again, who was staring right at him. "So, who's vassal are you?" she asked.

"Oh, my name is Kyo, vassal of Lord Yuki," Kyo answered the woman.

Her eyes widened. "Lord Yuki you say?" she asked. "Such a good kid. I miss him helping us in the garden though."

"Helping in the garden?" Kyo asked.

"Why, yes," the cook said. She walked toward the garden door and pushed it open to reveal a flush garden of fruits and vegetables. "Lord Yuki use to come here whenever he had free time and help with it. How I miss him."

"Well, he's fine if you're wondering," Kyo said. She smiled down at him and then looked back to the garden. "Can I help with anything?"

The woman looked down at him and smiled. "We could use some help in the garden," she answered with a little laugh.

"Alright," Kyo answered. "That sounds fine." Kyo helped out the kitchen for awhile; unaware he was being watched from the door.

"Why don't you just tell him you're here?" the cook asked Yuki as she walked back into the kitchen and started for the cutting block.

"Because, I've never seen him work so hard," Yuki answered not taking his eyes off of him. "I think this is good for him."

"Well, don't work him too hard," the woman said with a laugh. "You don't want to exhaust the poor guy."

Yuki chuckled. "He's tough, I'm sure he could handle anything I throw at him." Yuki continued to watch him for a while before turning and walking the main door of the kitchen. He knew he couldn't leave him, but what Haru had said to him was racing through his mind at that moment and Yuki couldn't leave it alone. He sat on one of the wooden carved benches and held his head in his hands. With his eyes closed he started to think of possibilities of what Haru meant by _'_…_someone might want to destroy that bond that you have with him. And when she does come, you better be strong.'_ What does it mean?

* * *

And now you will have to wait just like Yuki to find out. But I'm sure all you smart people know what's about to happen, no offence if you don't know. Anyway…I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! To say the truth I almost completely forgot about this story for the longest time thanks to a block, but I'm back baby! And hopefully I'll be able to write more!

Yes, I know nothing 'exciting' happened, yet a filler I have made for you, but you will survive till the next time. Thanks to all of this, I have the whole story planned out till the end, not sure how many chapters till then but there will definitely be at least 3 more, at LEAST!

Alright, you guys no the drill, 5 or more reviews or no updation.


	8. Announcement

Thanks to all my reviewers!

_**Reviews:**_

**wingedstranger** – I'm glad you loved it and here is more!

**sesho** – Thank you for liking it!

**Neathangel** – Yes, everyone is wondering who this mystery girl is, but you shall have to wait! Thank you so very much!

**evildictionaryninja** – Thank you for excusing me and no problem for updating. Yes, fillers: don't like them, but can't have a story without them (most of the time).

**darkangel36** – Aw, a huggle, thank you! Yes, Yuki finally admitted it!

**yariee** – Ah, the Yuki being married mystery….are you sure that's what's going to happen….? Thank you!

**Darkyu**- Yuki…to be wed…? I don't know…..??? (mystery) Yes, I just adore this couple as well, that's why all my stories are based on them. Thank you very much and it wasn't soon, but at least I did update it.

* * *

**Previously**

"Well, don't work him too hard," the woman said with a laugh. "You don't want to exhaust the poor guy."

Yuki chuckled. "He's tough, I'm sure he could handle anything I throw at him." Yuki continued to watch him for a while before turning and walking the main door of the kitchen. He knew he couldn't leave him, but what Haru had said to him was racing through his mind at that moment and Yuki couldn't leave it alone. He sat on one of the wooden carved benches and held his head in his hands. With his eyes closed he started to think of possibilities of what Haru meant by _'_…_someone might want to destroy that bond that you have with him. And when she does come, you better be strong.'_ What does it mean?

**Now**

Sweat formed on Kyo's forehead as two trumpets sounded ahead of him. The walls around him seemed to get closer and closer as he made no progression forward. He looked around for some way out of what he was about to enter, but the only light source was ahead of him and many people stood in his way, casting shadows on the walls that were closing him in. A murmured voice ahead of him rang through the hall, though he had no idea what was being said. When the voice stopped the lined people in front of him started to move forward, keeping in their lines. Someone gripped his arm and he looked over at the person. Yuki stood there with a small smile on his lips.

"You really need to relax Kyo," Yuki said as he dragged Kyo along to keep up with the others. "It's just dinner, there's nothing to worry about."

"But why all of this?" Kyo asked. "Can't we just arrive whenever we feel like it?"

"No, it's been like this for generations and the King isn't going to change that," Yuki answered.

No matter what Yuki said, Kyo still thought this was unnecessary. All the Lords and Ladies have to line up outside the door, vassal next to them if they have one, a trumpet sounds indicating their arrival. The King is already present on his throne looking chair at the head of a table as the Lords and Ladies take their respectful seats. Servants stand behind the chairs to help some into them and to push others chairs in.

Yuki had already locked onto his spot in the middle of the first table, which had been empty all week. He took his seat and motioned Kyo to take the empty one next to him. Plates, silverware on napkins, and glasses were already at their places. Soon all the seats were filled and the servants entered with the food. Each servant placed their meal down in the middle of the table and the others filled the wine glasses.

Once all was done and the servants bowed out, the King stood. "I welcome you all to my table," he spoke, for some of the people there were visiting from other kingdoms. "Please eat your fill and enjoy your stay in Minrain!" He bowed to some of the visiting people, who also stood and bowed back. A man adorned in a military outfit and a Willnight kingdom crest stood, a lady dressed in a long, decorated gold and red dress and an Evergle crest on her right shoulder also stood.

All the kingdoms in the area were friendly to each other, and it wasn't strange for a Lord or Lady to appear on a different kingdom doorstep for dinner unannounced. Especially in Minrain, for it was in the middle of all the kingdoms, with Netherfalls in the north, Evergle in the east, Stalate in the south, and Willnight in the west.

King Akito then took his wine glass and lifted it; all the others at the tables lifted their glasses as well. "To Minrain!" he said across the room; the crowd roared 'Minrain' back to him. With their toast final, and their meal in front of them, dinner commenced.

People filled their plates with the main course of pig, and many different sides. Kyo was still stunned at all the food presented before them. Since he had lived a poor life since childhood all this 'royal' treatment was a little over the top to him at times.

"You need to eat," Yuki said bringing Kyo back to reality. "I know it may be a lot to take in right now, but as time passes I'm sure you'll get use to it." He slid his hand out of its safety in his lap and grabbed Kyo's hand hidden beneath the table.

Kyo turned to face Yuki at the sudden contact. He was just smiling back up at him like there were no worries. Though doubts flooded his mind, somehow that warm smiled assured Kyo that things were going to get better from then on.

Kyo did not hold back after being reassured. He gracefully filled his plate and ate with force, but also did it politely for he was in the company of Lords and Ladies not just from his own kingdom.

"Well, I'm glad you're getting better at your manners," a voice called from across the table. Kyo looked up, only to stare at Haru's straight forward eyes. Haru read the shock in Kyo's eyes easily and snickered. "Like you really weren't going to see me again."

"But Haru," Yuki said making a three person conversation, "aren't you on prison duty?" Haru nodded as he took a sip from his chalice. "Then why are you here and not guarding the prisoners while they eat?"

"Kazuma is doing that for me," Haru answered. "Very nice of him don't you think?"

"Well…" Yuki started but decided not to. Kazuma lived in the prison, so to say, and it almost looked as if he was happier there with all the convicted criminals than eating at a table with people of only his class.

"Stop using Kazuma to get out of doing your job," Kyo said taking a bite of meat.

"I'm not using Kazuma, he's repaying me," Haru said. Kyo and Yuki both gave him strange looks. "Awhile ago Kazuma had to go out during the day and do a few errands. That was before I was working down there full time, and I watched the prison that day. This is just repayment for that day. So don't look down on me."

"Alright, alright I get it," Kyo said. "No use in telling me your life story."

"For a vassal you sure talk big, but I really wonder if you can back it up," Haru shot back glaring.

"I'll take that bet," Kyo glared. "How about, in the courtyard after dinner?"

"You're on vassal," Haru agreed.

"There will be no violence in the courtyard," a deep voice instructed next to the arguing boys. Sitting next to Haru was the knights doctor Hatori. "I don't want to have to clean up after you two make a mess of each other."

"Ah, come on Hatori," Haru whined. "You're no fun if you say that."

"I'm saying it for your own good," Hatori said. "If the king finds out you'll be in trouble and I won't be able to bail you out this time."

"Fine," Haru said under his breath. "Hey, Kyo." Kyo look up at the sound of his name, even though you already knew the situation. "We're going to have to hold off our fight till another time."

"Fine, as long as you keep that promise," Kyo snickered, but the glaring between the two did not stop. As they ate they're eyes locked on eternal gaze of 'I'll beat your sorry ass' which was making Yuki fill a bit out of the circle, but at least Kyo wasn't as anxious as he was before.

A ringing of metal hitting glass sounded through the dinning hall as all eyes, once again, graced upon King Akito. "Thank you," he said for everyone's attention. "I would like to make an announcement before anyone parts from dinner. In a few days my castle will be holding a ball for all kingdoms. Invitations will be sent to all the neighboring kingdoms tonight, but I would like everyone to take note of this for it is a very special time for one of our own lords this evening. Of course, that information will have to wait until the night of the ball. Once again, I would like to thank you all for coming to my table and have a safe and joyous night."

As soon as the king sat, everyone started talking again, only this time over who the lord was that the ball was being held for, and why. Yuki sank back into his seat as he was King Akito whisper something to his vassal and then had him deliver the message. Yuki was dreading this day, but knew it had to come. He glanced at Kyo who was now talking with Haru about the ball and what was to be expected. Yuki thought you could get away from damnation with the love of Kyo, but now it seemed inevitable.

A gentle hand on his shoulder made Yuki turn, Kureno stood before him. He bent down to whisper the message from the king. "Lord Yuki, King Akito has summoned you to his chambers tonight for a brief discussion about the ball. Your vassal is welcome to," Kureno then bowed out as the message was received clearly. Yuki looked up at the king who was staring right back at him with a curve of his lips.

!#$&()!#$&()

"Kyo, hold on a sec," Yuki called as they started walking down the corridor. Kyo stopped and turn to look at Yuki, who was slowing him down. "I have something the king wants to see me about."

"And?" Kyo asked. It wasn't really a big deal to him at all.

"Well, you can go back to the room while I take care of this," Yuki answered as he turned and started to walk away.

"I'll come with you," Kyo called backtracking to catch up to Yuki who was now leading.

"You can't," Yuki said stopping in his tracks. "The king said he only wanted to talk to me."

Kyo kept walking to meet Yuki. Once reached Yuki did not move or say anything. But he knew he had to get Yuki's attention. So, he walked as close as he could get to him and then pressed his front into Yuki's back. "Liar," he said into Yuki's ear as he felt Yuki shudder next to him. "I heard what that guy said to you. I can come with you."

"If you want to come that bad, then go right ahead," Yuki said. He took a step forward to escape the invisible hold Kyo had on him and then twirled around on his toes to face him. "But do not speak, not even if you hear something shocking or irritating. Do you hear me?"

Kyo was speechless, frozen to the spot he stood. Yuki seemed really defensive for whatever the king had to discuss with him. Yuki then turned and started to walk toward the king's room, Kyo walking right behind him. Thoughts flooded his mind as they kept walking in the dimly lit hallway. The king had to discuss a serious topic with Yuki, getting him all in a bind, and it had something to do with the ball. Then it hit Kyo, "Yuki is the ball—"

"We're here," Yuki said without even giving any notion that Kyo had said a word to him. As the guards opened the doors Yuki gave Kyo one final warning about not talking as they entered the royal room.

"Welcome Lord Yuki, it's been awhile," King Akito greeted as the two men walked into the room. "Ah, I presume this is Kyo. Nice to meet you, Yuki's vassal." Kureno, who was always next to the king, bowed as the two guests entered.

Kyo never really met the king face to face. He never really thought that the king of their kingdom would have such an icy stare. Kyo felt as though they had stepped into the lion's den once stepping into the king's territory. "To finally meet you too my King," Kyo answered, "it's an honor."

"Well, you do have manners, I'm surprised," King Akito sneered. "I've looked at your convictions, the whole list of them. I'm still wondering how you managed to get out of jail when you were little after being prosecuted for killing your own mother."

Anger rose in Kyo at how his own king was mocking him. His fists balled at his side. He was found innocent of all those charges when he was little, and they even caught the guy who did it, so why was his king giving him shit about it like he got away with murder. If it wasn't for the fact that he was king or that Yuki told him not to talk he would've beat the man in front of him.

"King Akito, I believe you had to discuss something with me, not my vassal," Yuki spoke aloud to get the kings attention off of a sour topic.

"Of course, of course," King Akito said. He settled back down in his throne. "I'm sure you already know why you're here, I just want to make sure that you know what is on the line here."

"I understand sire," Yuki said not even giving a glance around the room. For this conversation all attention had to be focused. With Kyo being here he knew it would hard to talk to the king about these matters but he'd have to explain them later.

Kureno handed some papers to King Akito, who started to look through them. "The two of you haven't seen each other since you were very young, I'm sure you'll be delighted to see her," the king said not looking up from the papers held in his hand.

"A surprise as always I see," Yuki said. "I shall not know who it is until that night, will I?"

"Correct Lord Yuki," King Akito replied.

Silence filled the room, not one person breathed a word. Kyo felt even more nervous just standing there in the presence of the king than he did when he was down in prison as a kid. He heard everything Yuki and King Akito had to say but when he tried to put the truth together his mind washed it away. The way things were being spoke about were like they were talking about…about….

"Marriage," King Akito spoke aloud breaking the eerie silence that had trapped all four of the people present in the room. "This union will bring Minrain and Netherfalls closer than we already are."

"My King," Yuki indulged. "All five kingdoms are so close already, why would my marriage be so significant?"

Akito eyed the lord in front of him. "As of lately there have been some thieving between our lands. If this marriage progresses it might have an effect on it and stop it," the King explained. "Also, the two of you made a promise when you were little that you would marry each other and no one else. She has been looking forward to this for such a long time."

"I see," Lord Yuki answered. He thought that if the reasons weren't solid he could post-pone the wedding at least, but for those reasons people would be pushing them together if he didn't just give in. In truth he had forgotten about the whole wedding thing, it wasn't really important to him and he just said to make her stop crying. Yuki remembered the whole scenario of how it happened.

The two of them were playing in the courtyard of Netherfalls and some older servants started to say how she would never marry because she was selfish as a kid. The thought was that if you were selfish as a kid you would never live a happily married life, ever. So she started crying right there. Yuki felt sorry for her and said he would marry her when they were of age. She stopped crying immediately and then dragged him off to play somewhere else.

When King Akito said the enticing words about a ball the thought popped back into his head and he knew why it was being held. The suppressed thoughts of so long ago flooded back to him, and finally he became depressed enough to yell at Kyo. Oh, how he wanted to look back at Kyo and tell him that it was all a misunderstanding, a joke and it wasn't real. But if he looked back, he might collapse and say the truth of how he didn't want to go through with the marriage, but that would disgrace him, he couldn't afford that. He had to maintain his straight posture in front of the king, later he would be able to breakdown, but not now.

Kyo was furious about the news he was just hearing. He wanted to lash out and demand to know the truth behind all this wedding talk. His fists balled at his sides looking from Yuki to the King. How could Yuki keep this from him? He, Kyo, of all people?

King Akito noticed the excitement in the vassal behind Yuki and thought to draw up a new proposition where Yuki couldn't say no. "Lord Yuki, with you being married you do understand your vassal cannot come with you."

Yuki looked up at the king shocked about what he just said. "What do you mean?" Yuki asked. "Others have taken their vassals with them. Why is mine different?"

"Because, yours is a criminal in this land," King Akito said on a beat. He could see Yuki trying to fend for his vassal to come with him, but he would only say no. "Understanding this I know you don't want to see him go back to jail, so I'll strike a deal with you." Yuki looked up at their king as he spoke. "If you marry as you are told your vassal will be set free. His prosecutions will be wiped clean and he can start a new life, just without you."

The lord felt his stomach turn in knots. Now, not only was his kingdom's will on the line, but so was Kyo's freedom. The pressure was almost too much to bare, but he still could not say no. "I understand the reasons and what's on the line," Yuki said bowing to his king. "I will go through with the wedding."

!#$&()!#$&()

"Go on in," Yuki said softly as he opened the door to his room. Kyo, head down, dragged his feet into the solemn room. Once both were in Yuki clicked the door shut behind him staring at Kyo's back which seemed so far away. "Kyo, about what just happened. I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you, but I truthfully did forget about it until the announcement tonight." Kyo did say a word or move to make Yuki aware he was being acknowledged. "Kyo….Kyo, I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry?" Kyo finally spoke after such a long pause of not speaking a word. "Do you think hearing those two words is going to make me happy?" He turned to look at Yuki. "To think that this whole time you were just stringing me along for your own satisfaction."

"Kyo, I wasn't doing anything of the sort," Yuki intervened with his side of the story which was not getting through to Kyo. "Please, you have to believe me. I love you, only you. This wedding is just something for her own satisfaction. It means nothing to me. The only thing that matters to me is you. Please, please believe me." Yuki could feel water at the corners of his eyes, his legs started to buckle and in an instant he was kneeling on the ground, hands wiping away the tears. He wasn't even conscious that the word 'please' kept repeatedly coming out of his mouth.

Kyo just stared at the lord weeping on the floor. He wanted to believe this was all an act that if he closed his eyes and counted to ten things would all go back to how they were and this stupid argument would have never conflicted either of them. Kyo's chest started to ache as he heard Yuki mumbling and crying. In the beginning he thought there was nothing that could change his mind about how Yuki played with his heart, but now seeing the tears of a lord spill onto the cold concrete floor he thought that maybe it was the truth.

Yuki felt himself shaking from the cold air around him. All he wanted for Kyo to understand that he was telling the truth, that he really did love him more than anything. If the kingdom wasn't on the line that he would surely say no to the marriage, but a lot was at stake here and saying no would be the end for a lot of things.

"Yuki," Kyo spoke softly as he knelt down in front of the fallen lord. Yuki looked up slightly; his eyes were still hidden from Kyo. "Please explain this whole thing to me so I can understand it better."

Yuki felt his heart jump. Kyo was going to listen to him and not punish him up front. He lunged forward toward Kyo's chest and wrapped his arms around his torso. "Thank you," Yuki whispered. "Thank you."

Kyo helped Yuki off the floor and onto the bed so that he could be more comfortable as he explained everything clearly. Listening to everything Yuki had to say Kyo felt that he was starting to understand where Yuki could've forgotten something so major for his future life.

"…and that about sums it up," Yuki finished. "It was all my fault for trying to be nice to her when she was little. It basically fucked up my entire life." He looked up at Kyo, who was sitting crossed legged, elbow on knee, chin in hand just staring at Yuki. "What's wrong?"

"I believe you," Kyo voiced. Yuki beamed at what Kyo said. "I don't think anyone could cry like that if they were lying."

Yuki gave a small laugh and grin as he wiped away the remaining tears clouding his vision. "Yeah, but I'm just so happy now," Yuki spoke.

Kyo saw this opportunity and pushed himself forward onto Yuki, pinning him down. He silenced him with his own mouth. The only thing audible was the moans coming from the sealed mouths of the lord and his vassal. Kyo started to undo buttons and found his way into Yuki's pants. He quickly started to entice the extending member of the lords body.

"K…Kyo," Yuki gasped as Kyo nibbled on his fragile neck and feeling himself being exposed.

"Run away with me," Kyo drowned into Yuki's neck.

Yuki wasn't sure if what he heard was true. "What?" he asked for reassurance as the strokes kept getting faster.

"Since you can't say no to the engagement let's just run away from here," Kyo answered as he moved himself closer to Yuki's member.

"I…I can…can't do that…Kyo," Yuki forced out as he felt pleasure float through his body when Kyo's mouth engulfed him. "That would…it would disgrace my name…ah, and the…the kingdom AH!"

"So?" Kyo said. He kept licking and sucking as he tried to convince Yuki it would be better. "I don't want you to get married." He heard Yuki breathing really heavy and as he moans got louder he knew that he was reaching his limit. He played with Yuki's tip a little bit and then sucked him harder as Yuki cam into his mouth. Kyo wiped his bottom lip and chin before placing himself above Yuki. Brushing a few strands away from his eyes he lent down next to Yuki's ear. "I don't want anyone else to hear that sexy voice of yours. This scene is only for my eyes. If you showed it to that woman I would never forgive her."

Yuki was still trying to catch his breath. "I know Kyo, I know," Yuki said as he wrapped his arms around the man lying on top of him. "But, I can't say no. Not only will it help stop violence but it'll set you free. You won't be a criminal anymore."

Kyo pressed closer to Yuki. "I don't care," Kyo said. "I would rather be a criminal than give you up."

Yuki could say anything to that. At that moment he just didn't want to move away from Kyo's hold. He wanted to believe that if he held on long enough he would wake up from an awful nightmare. He just closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Just awaiting what tomorrow would bring them.

* * *

Finally! I get this stupid chapter done! I know I made it really really sappy, but I did have this other idea, though when I tried to write it, it just didn't play out right. I also hope to get my other story updated before I go back to school.

Oh, yes a manga update. If you would like to know a few more titles I have finally updated my profile. Most of my titles are written in there and available at Borders, Waldens, Barnes & Noble, and Book A Million.

I will try not to wait so long to update again. But here you all are.  
5 or more reviews or no update.


End file.
